Beyond Addiction
by TruRebellion
Summary: Randy Cunningham had alway been the type of person to judge a book by it's cover despite all the issues that have been caused by it. So when a new girl shows up and holds a soul-shocking secret, he decides that maybe judging isn't as good as knowing. That and the fact that she looks weirdly like someone he had was friends with when he was younger. Rated T for language!
1. The Past

**Heya! So this my first time writing in Randy Cunningham category! So please give your opinion! I don't own RC:9GN so please don't ask me for it! Onward!**

* * *

_Once there was a girl. _

_She was pretty average with her average family and average appearance that you wouldn't look twice at. But there is no such thing as a perfectly average and normal kid. _

_The girl's eyes would always flash gold when she was extreme upset or angered. For years no one noticed that was until a family reunion ruined all of that. Her dad and his brothers noticed almost as soon as her cousin smashed cake in her face. _

_That was the day everything was ruined. _

_Her father was murdered right in front of her a week later by someone who was claiming that he was the Ninja. The Ninja must be a dangerous person for someone to kill to get him out of the way. She was seven when it happened, it was also her birthday. Birthdays are suppose to be filled with fun and happiness. But her wasn't. Not even in the tiniest bit._

_She had told her mom and siblings that her father had left and watched as her mother broke down. She could never tell them that he had died because she would have to tell them who did it and that wasn't an __opition._

_She remembered the man's words clearly. _

_"Tell anyone and they die." _

_So years later and he was never brought to justice nor was her father ever found or declared dead. This guy knows how to cover his tracks._

* * *

_The same girl five years later stood in front of her sensei, pride flooded his features. "Did I do good, sensei?" _

_The old man nodded, "You will have to do the ultimate lesson soon, child." The sensei bowed before her, getting up painfully slow._

_The girl bowed back at her teacher, they both knew what would happen if she completed the ultimate lesson. "I will miss you afterwards..." She got out of the bow and wrapped her arms around the elder. "I will miss you like I miss my father." _

_The sensei returned her hug with the same amount of love that his student had put into it, "You are like a daughter to me but I do not worry for we will meet again after this." _

_The girl just hugged him tighter. _

* * *

_Today was the day of the ultimate lesson, the last day she would see her sensei, her teacher, her best friend, and lastly her hero. She stood in the middle of the dojo facing the person had been like a father figure to her since she was nine. _

_"I am proud, my daughter. You have made it to the ultimate lesson. So..." He paused, taking a deep breath signaling that he was nervous. _

_"You will have to fight me." _

_The girl blinked, "I can't fight you! You're my father, my teacher, and my friend! Isn't there some other way?" She was panicked, how could she fight someone she loved so deeply. The sensei grimly shook his head. "There is no other way." He grabbed her shoulders, "You must NOT hold back for I will not." _

_The girl nodded her heart felt like it had a cloud over it. "I understand." _

_She got into fighting position and waited for her teacher to take the first move. She almost didn't beat him. _

_The keyword is almost. _

_She bowed after defeating her friend, "Thank you for everything, Maki Con." She raised and walked out the door, tears running down her face. The black belt was clenched tightly in her hand._

* * *

_"Honey... Are you okay?" Her mother shook her hand into the girl's room. The mumbled sound was heard from the bed. _

_"Oh Honey, I know you will miss him but you have to let things so better ones can come." _

_The girl raised her head at her mother's words and sighed, "I guess you're right..."_

* * *

_The girl had started to slowly become better from the heartbreak of losing someone who is important to her. She was going out more since she didn't have training anymore. She also hung out with her siblings more. Which is what she is doing today. Her four siblings chased after her, laughing was in the air. She was currently playing a game of Tag with them. Everyone in her family and some people around school had noticed how depressed she had become since the ultimate lesson. So her family had decided to have fun that day, even the eldest and her mother had joined in. _

_The girl collapsed onto the ground and her siblings started to dog pile on her. She laughed loudly, there was mud over all of them and she knew how happy her mother would be about. _

_"Stop it, guys! We're going to get in trouble!" A door slammed shut and then there was the voice of her mother. "Look what you children have done! Your covered head to toe in mud!" Her mother took a deep breath and smiled wickedly at them. _

_"Run!"_

_The five children got up and ran around the yard with their mother chasing them. _

_That was the family's happiest day since their father died. _

* * *

_"Why are we leaving again?" _

_The girl sat on her bed, her legs swinging back and forth. Her siblings sighed together before responding in unison using the same tone. _

_"There are too many bad memories here!" The girl realized that she was being a pest about the move but she really didn't want to leave. "What about the good ones?!" She seemed irritated about the move. "All my friends are here! Not in Noccile! Or was is Newsville?" The family once again sighed, the oldest spoke up, "It's Norrisville! And you can make new friends!"_

_She felt her face heat up and her eyes flash gold. She put her hand down on the wall and all the lights shut off. She could hear the yelps of panic coming from her family, "Oh shut up, you big babies! It was just a power outage!" She knew that she was being cruel but she could feel the anger building in her._

_That seemed to shut them up seeing as none of them wanted to be labeled as the baby of the family. The girl got up, mumbling curses under her breath and pulled out her phone, she used the light that the screen to go to the garage and turn the power back on. She turned around and saw a flash of green in the corner of the garage. She looked back and saw nothing. _

_"Maybe I'm seeing things..."_

_She turned back around and walked up the stairs. After turning off the lights and closing the door, a chaos pearl emerged from under a car that it was using as a hiding spot. Cackling could be heard from inside of it._

* * *

**And I am done! Please review and tell me what you think! I will tell you that Randy and Howard are in the next chapter. **

**I will give the first who can guess who Maki is related to a virtual hug and maybe a OC! Just leave a description of the OC and a name please! **


	2. Wouldn't Be Here

**So a lot of people reviewed my first chapter and I decided that since this is one of my newest stories and many people already like it I would write more for this story than my others! I don't this Bruce show so don't ask me for it! I only own the people you have never heard of!**

* * *

For anyone who walked through Norrisville High they would catch a weird sight.

That sight was Howard Weinerman, a chubby, short boy with orange-red hair and brown eyes, dragging his best bro, Randy Cunningham, a tall, lanky boy with tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes behind him grumbling about some book. "Cunningham, you soo owe me!"

He seemed to struggling with the other boy's weight, seeing as he had small, delicate hands and couldn't find a good grip.

If you are wondering how Howard got in this situation it all started this morning...

_Flashback:_

_The two boys stood by Randy's locker talking about the students that were coming today. "I heard there is a girl our age. I wonder if she's cute..." Randy's NinjaNomicon flashed red twice and gave him a little shock, signaling it was important. _

_Howard groans, " That book is always ruining everything!" Then he leaned towards the book in Randy's hands and whispered, "Have you every heard of politeness?" The Nomicon growled and shook in Randy's hand. Randy rolled his eyes and put a hand on Howard's shoulder, pushing him back a little. _

_"Dude, I'll be out before the bell rings. Calm down!"_

_Howard raised an eyebrow, "When have you ever been on time?" Randy just opened his book and got shloomped into it. "Ark!" He leaned toward Howard but his friend just stepped back and let him hit the floor. _

_Howard whistled a little bit and waited for his friend to return from his book._

_Now:_

Of course Randy was not out by the time the bell rang, so here is Howard dragging his best friend with major effort all because the stupid book needed him at the moment.

"Um, do you need help?"

Howard turned and saw that a girl with brown hair with lavender highlight and emerald green eyes looking at him. "No, I've got this." She laughed and flicked her eyes at his shoob of a best friend. Her eyes lingered on his shirt for a second before she grabbed Randy's arm and put over his shoulder. She took his other arm and put it on her shoulders. "What class do he have?"

Howard opened his mouth to tell her off but sighed and told her the class. "Good! I have that class, too!" At that moment Randy woke up and realized that he wasn't where he was when he had shloomped into the Nomicon. "Wha?" He looked to right and saw one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. He blushed when he saw her intense eyes on him.

"You okay?"

Randy nodded and the girl and Howard let him go. The late bell rang and the two boys groaned. They started to speed-walk to their English, the girl walking close behind them. They barged into the classroom and sat in their seats whistling a happy tune.

"You two! Your late!" Mr. Bannister yelled. Then the girl spoke up. "They were just showing me around school." Mr. Bannister looked towards the doorway and saw the girl leaning against the frame, a frown placed on her face.

"Then I guess you two are saved..." He looked back at the girl, "You must be the new student!" She nodded.

"Would you please introduce yourself?"

She walked up towards his desk and leaned against it. "My name is Nat Walker, I'm fourteen years old and I really don't want to be here!"

Mr. Bannister shook and pointed, "Please sit next to Mr. Cunningham. Mr. Cunningham, raise your hand." Randy raised his hand and Nat came sat to him. He shook her hand, "I'm Randy!"

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Randy!" She took off her book bag and turned towards the front.

XXXXX

The morning classes had passed by with ease for Nat and She found out that she shared every class with Randy and that carrot top kid. She was heading towards her locker to get her lunch seeing as it was lunch time but got delayed seeing as a robot crashed through the wall and destroyed her locker with her lunch in it.

She gaped in shock and anger as the robot continued to destroy the school. The robot was shaped like a snake and had a symbol on it's back. She looked closely at the symbol and freeze.

It was McFist's symbol.

Nat slowly back away, she needed to calm down or something bad would happen. The snake turned to face her and smiled. She shrieked and the snake towered over her. The robot striked and she expected to feel pain but it didn't come, she looked up and saw a red scarf holding the snake. "Ninja Sprint!"

Suddenly, a black figure grabbed her waist and dragged her off. As soon as she was outside of the building, the figure stopped running and set her down. She looked at the person who saved, and saw sapphire blue eyes. _Why are his eyes so familiar? _

He set a hand on her shoulder, looking at her in concern, "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Good!" He pulled out a sword and ran back into the whole the snake had created.

XXXXX

A short, blond sat at a desk pounding his metal fist on it. "No! You were suppose to get the girl!" A man in a purple lab coat walked up to him and pressed a red button. "You forgot to turn on the get the girl mode." McFist looked at his worker, Viceroy and yelled, "Why would there be a button?!"

Viceroy rolled his eyes, "Because that's the way you wanted me to make it." For someone who was getting yelled at by his boss, he was really calm. McFist waved his fist, "Why would you listen to me?!"

Viceroy just pointed towards the screen and they saw the Ninja punch out the camera. "Just in case that happened we can get the robot to fix itself." He pushed another button.

XXXXX

The students all came out of their hiding places and cheered for the Ninja. He did a bow before pulling out a ball, "Smokebomb!"

Randy came out of the bathroom only to run into Nat. "Sorry, Randy! I didn't see you!" She looked angry and had a tone of irritation in her voice. "You okay?"

She sighed and shook her head. "That stupid robot destroyed my locker so I don't have any lunch and I can't find my brother or sister to loan me some of their lunch!" Randy rubbed his neck, "Are you okay? I mean did the Ninja get you out?"

She smiled, "I wouldn't be here if he didn't!"

* * *

**Well there you go! Please review! **


	3. Shadow

**So here is the third chapter for Beyond Addiction! I don't own RC:9GN! Disney XD does!**

* * *

One Week Later:

Nat stormed through the halls of Norrisville High, looking for something or someone to take her anger out on. She turned a corner and slammed into a muscular boy. She looked up and grinned wickedly, _Just the person I was looking for..._

She grabbed the boy by his shirt and dragged him to the courtyard. The boy tried to use his barely there nails to dig into the ground but it didn't seem to affect Nat's strides. She walked up to a tree and pinned him to it, grinning at the scared look on his face.

"Do you notice something different about me?" She questioned her brother, Daron. He shook his head quietly. Nat gave him a 'No nonsense' look, "Really? I notice something off about me almost as soon as I finished brushing my teeth..."

She pinned him farther into the tree, "I'm going to give you one more chance... What is different about me?" Daron smiled, "Your teeth are blue!" He then put on a thoughtful look, "Don't you just love pranks!" She glared at him once more before pulling away.

"How do I fix it?"

Daron snickered, "Like I would tell you!" The thoughtful look can back on his face, "And besides, you look better like that!"

Nat glared, muttering curses under her breath before walking back into school.

XXXXX

Randy and Howard sat on the floor laughing their butts off and hugging each other. There were tears streaming down their faces as they tried and failed to catch their breath.

"Stop laughing! It's not that funny!" The blue on her teeth had not faded at all and the boys thought this was the funniest thing since Bucky got his head stuck in the toilet in 7th grade. The two teens slowly stop laughing.

"You're right, it's not funny... It's hilarious!" They both burst out laughing again. Nat rolls her eyes, running a hand through her hair before stepping on both of their fingers. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow!"

They both stop laughing and start to whine about the pain, "Me having blue teeth is in no way, shape, or form funny nor hilarious!" Nat gets off their fingers and heads towards the lunch room, whistling as she does.

XXXXX

An ally is closer than what you think.

Randy reads the words again before throwing his hands up, "I'm the Ninja! I don't need an ally!" The words disappeared, familiar ones replacing them. Respect is the key that opens all doors. Randy rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath.

The ground shook and the sky flashed red, Randy prepared for something to happen but the ground opened and he was shoved back into his body. "What did the book say?" Howard took a bite out of his sandwich, his eyes narrowed when he said book.

"Something about an ally." They were at lunch sitting at their regular table, Nat nowhere to be seen. "Where's Nat?" Howard pointed a sauce covered finger at a table and Randy saw Nat talking to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes that he had never seen before.

He felt a burning sensation in his gut when she laughed at something he said and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She got up, grabbing her bag and a carrot from his container before munching on it and walking over to their table. Randy glared at the boy, not noticing Nat walking over. "...Randy! Cunningham! RC! Randy-Candy!"

That name caught his attention, "What did you call me?" Suspension laced his voice. Only one person called him that and she was dead.

"Um... Randy-Candy?" Her face held confusion but for some reason it also held hints of panic. He cleared his throat, "Don't call me that." She looked like she wanted to say something but was holding it back.

"Who was that guy?"

She looked at him, "The one you kissed." She rolled her eyes at the jealousy in his voice.

"That was my b-" She got cut off by a stanked Bucky crashing through the wall. Everyone got up and ran out of the room. Well everyone except Randy and Howard.

Randy ducked under the table and put on the Ninja Mask, the black and red fabrics wrapping around him.

"Smokebomb!" He threw a smokebomb down and appeared out of the fart-scented smoke. "If Flute Girl said yes to you more often or just made some type of excuse, we wouldn't be in this situation at ALL!" 

Bucky slammed his fist down on the Ninja, only to find him gone, "Ninja dodge!" Randy looked at Bucky from his hiding place, "Come on stanked item! Where are you?"

"Ninja! It would be nice for you to get me down!" Randy looked towards Bucky to see a swearing Howard dangling upside down. Randy came out if his hiding spot and drew his sai.

"Ninja sprints and duck!" He ducked only to have Howard thrown at him. A giggle was heard from the wall they crashed into. A girl's form dropped down from the ceiling and smirked at them. "So this is the Norrisville Ninja I have heard so much about."

She grabbed Howard's arms and pulled him to her side, Randy looking at her in suspension but then blushed at how pretty she was. "Who are you?" The girl did a lazy bow, "Some people call me Cheshire but I prefer Shadow." Shadow had midnight black hair and pale white skin, it was like she was the modern version of Snow White. She wore shades that covered her eyes, a red tank top that had a leather jacket that caught off halfway on her arms and body, and skinny jeans with black riding boots.

What caught his attention most was the necklace of the Tengu in demon form wrapped in snakes that seemed to glow red. Shadow dug through her pocket and pulled a pink slip of paper. She looked at it and wish peered something before throwing it up and shooting a cutting it with a knife she pulled out of no where.

Bucky turned back to normal and ran out of the room. Shadow turned towards Randy, a cocky smile light up her face. She pulled slide up her shade and winked her black eyes with red flecks at him. "Nice to meet you, ally!"

Randy gaped at her before putting on a hard face, he turned to tell her off but she had disappeared and in her place was a note.

* * *

**Whoa that was a long chapter! So what do you think of Shadow/Cheshire? Shadow is and will have some sort of connection to the Sorcerer, Sorceress and the Nomicon! We'll see ya!**


	4. Tengu Powers

**Here is the fourth chapter! I don't own this amazing show! Disney XD sadly does! **

* * *

Randy looked at Shadow and drew his sword, "Let's dance!" How this happened started with the football team losing their first of the season.

_Flashback:_

_"Go fishes! Whoa!" Nat sat down as she watch Bash get brutally bashed into the ground. "Payback's a bitch." Nat rolled her eyes at Howard's behavior, "I'm sorry that you guys had to come... But if you didn't you wouldn't be able to Bash get bashed..." _

_The two boys sitting next to her smiled, that is true... _

_Nat looked back at the field, she gasped. She stood up quickly and ran towards the field. _

_Randy looked over the field and saw the boy that she kissed from the lunchroom on the ground, his leg twisted in a painfully position, his pad a foot away from him. Nat sat down on the field next to him and pulled his head into her lap. _

_The team had to forfeit thanks to their lack of players which both teams took to as a lose, and with the team putting so much faith and hope into winning it left a playground of venerable emotions for the Sorcerer to play on. _

_Now:_

"You really don't want to do this..." Shadow looked with wide eyes at the sword in the Ninja's hand, her shades were missing now. Randy placed a smile on his face, which couldn't be seen with the mask on, "Oh, I really do!"

Hecharged at her, to which she dodged, _He's not even shouting out his attacks now..._

"I don't want to do this..." She dodged another attack, she could sense his anger and she knew it wasn't for her, _He's taking anger out on me! _After dodging two more attacks and slipping on a Ninja Slipping Ball, she was fed up.

"Alright! Let's make this fight fair!" She pulled out a stick covered in mist before the mist flew away to show a metal blade. "Aww, look at your little toy!" Randy teased, he enjoyed the look of anger on her face.

She charged at him, he brung his sword up to stop the attack. Their blades clashed and they back away, Shadow put her blade in front of her, and Randy striked. She dropped, going behind him and kicking him in the back.

"How many times do I have to tell you this is a fight you will regret?!" Randy did a backflip up and powered into his Ninja Rage suit, "Tengu Fire Ball!" Shadow looked wide-eyed at the fireball before grabbing it and throw it back.

Randy dodged the attack, looking at her in shock, "How did you do that?" She grabbed her necklace, "My powers are centered on Tengu magic. But there are others magic used for my powers that I have never attempted."

She ran towards him while he was in shock, she kicked him in the stomach. He flew back, but unknown them, the NinjaNomicon flew away from him and landed on the grass before glowing white.

The two teens ran at each other and continue to fight.


	5. Stank Magic

**My fifth chapter is HERE! I don't own This totally Bruce show! Disney XD does!**

* * *

"Stop being such a shoob!"

Shadow avoided another attack and glared at the boy in front of her, "I'm being a shoob?!" Randy nodded, he had traded his sword for the sai seeing as he could handle them easier. He sliced down on her arm, cutting the skin and part of the muscle.

"That's it!" She threw her blade up in the air to which it turned into black mist. She snapped her fingers causing her shades to appear on her face, "You want to play dirty..."

She pulled her foot back to kick him, "...I can play dirty!" His sai went to protect his chest, expecting the blow to be aimed there. Of course, he didn't realize his mistake until he was on the ground, whining in pain. Shadow smiled at him rolling in pain. She smirked, "Don't like to be kicked where the shine don't shine?" She mocked, before grabbing his scarf, starting to drag him to the football-goal pole.

She pinned him against the pole, cutting off his airway, she pulled back her fist-

"Enough!"

Shadow let Randy, who dropped to the ground, wheezing heavily, go and looked at the person who spoke. She gasped in shock before she bowed, "I see you came to to help your idiotic little Ninja..." She got back up and looked at Randy, "Nomi Con."

Randy pushed Shadow down into the ground, looking in shock at the book-turned-person. In the place of where the Nomicon fell was a twelve-year-old boy with red hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Could you always do that?" Was the first thing out if Randy's mouth when the shock went anyway.

Nomi glared at the pair, "You two have just managed to disgrace _eight hundred years_ of Ninjas and Cheshires working together, do you know that?"

Nomi walked over to them and grabbed Randy's scarf and Shadow's jacket, he pulled Randy up to his face, "Ninja, do NOT start a fight you can not win, or in your language, know when to give up." He set Randy down and looked at Shadow next, shaking his head, "Did my idiotic brother teach you anything?"

Shadow smiled, "He taught me to believe in myself!" Note the sarcasm.

"Besides, I was about to kick your little Ninja a lesson until _you _interrupted." She got out of his grip, leaning towards Randy, "Want to learn a lesson, little boy?" He growled in response.

Nomi sighed, "Where is my brother, anyway? He should be here correcting your mistakes." Shadow stiffened, "Oh, you mean Maki Con? I finished all my training!" Shadow smiled her pearly whites at the annoyed boy, "Really! That's great!" She looked at the boy still in Nomi's death grip.

"But I can do better!"

Shadow crossed her arms, "Once again, you are crossing a line that you shouldn't be!" She pointed a finger at him, taking a step towards him. A step was all it took for them to know. Her face paled and she put a hand on her arm, it can away red, "I don't feel so good..." She fell towards the ground, losing consciousness Nomi jumped into action and grabbed her.

He took off her jacket, folding it into a quick, neat square, then ripped off a piece of his shirt. "This-" he wrapped the shirt around the cut that was bleeding heavily, making it into a tight knot, "Is why I am here now." He lifted her gently, holding her like a child that was sleeping, "If I wasn't here, she would have bled to death, Randy. That would have been blood on _your _hands that I am sure you don't want."

He walked off, heading across the street to the forest right next to the Sally's Salon. Shadow's legs were hang limply from his arms. Randy followed his teacher, right after grabbing Shadow's jacket, "Don't use your weapons on people." He jumped over the fence, "Your weapons are made for destroying anything that tries to harm you and to prevent the Sorcerer's or Sorceress' magic. The same magic Shadow uses to heal herself."

Randy jumped over the fence, he had to ran to be able to walk side-by-side with Nomi and Shadow, "So, you mean the 'other magic' Shadow was talking about is stank?"

He nodded grimly, "Sadly, yes."

They stopped at a grove of trees, "Hold her." Nomi shoved Shadow into the Ninja's arms, "Don't say anything about it." Nomi took her jacket and pulled out a bony silver key, he admired it, "She probably didn't even know that this key was in there..." He pulled back the bark on a _blue _tree. A keyhole was hidden in the tree, he stuck the key in, the trees started to pull away from each other, like they were making a way for something.

Shadow groaned, "Mom, turn off the lights!" Randy snickered, that was when Shadow realized she wasn't in her bed, "What the juice?" She looked up and meet sapphire blue eyes.

"Randy!"

She looked at him fully, "Ninja..." She looked down, "Um, why are you holding me?" The two boys let a sigh of relief, "You had us scared." Randy said in a rushed tone. "Did I?" She raised an eyebrow, "I'm known for doing that."

"Can you put me down?" Randy nodded, before he let go of her causing her to fall onto the ground, "Why did you do that, jackass?!" Randy shrugged his shoulders, "That was just a little pay back for choking me and kicking me."

Shadow snapped her fingers, even through it was painfully to do so with her injured arm, and her vanished off her face, "Aww, poor little Ninja, got his ass kicked by a _girl_."

"Enough! I thought I was dealing with fourteen-year-olds not four-year-olds!" Nomi grabbed both their arms, careful with Shadow's, "Looks like his favorite word is enough." She rolled her eyes.

"Just come on!" He pulled them both into a tree where they ended up floating in nothingness.

"What the juice?!" Randy looked at his feet and saw that he was standing on nothing. Shadow raised an eyebrow at Nomi, her arms crossed.

"A Ninja and a Cheshire are meant to be allies not _enemies_!" He said in pure disgust. He glared at the pair, he _obviously _didn't approve of their fighting. "You can strongly dislike each other but what you both pulled today was unacceptable!"

His eyes glowed white and the pair started floating.

* * *

**And I am done! **

**Shadow: Took you long enough! And what's up with me gettin' cut?!**

**Nat: She is the writer. Whatever she says, goes!**

**I know this is a major cliffie (and you hate me for it) but I couldn't find a way to fit all of the Ninja/Cheshire history in one chapter. So expect for that in the next chapter!****  
**

**Shadow: How did she ever create me? *Face palm* **


	6. History

**My sixth chapter to Beyond Addicition is here! I am planning on trying to fit all of the Ninja/Cheshire history into one chapter with mini flashbacks. I don't own this bruce show. Disney XD does!**

* * *

"During the ancient times, a Ninja's jobs was to keep dark magic hidden from people, seeing as it was dangerous and most humans at the time would attempt to try it."

* * *

_"Perfect!" A man with dark brown hair and blues eyes looked around, carefully picking out details that only an artist could see. He clapped his hands and looked at his wife, "What do you think?"_

_"I really don't know about this, Henkō*..."_ _His wife had midnight black hair and shocking bright emerald eyes. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "I really think so, Hana*!"_

* * *

"They're the founders of Norrisville?" Randy asked, Nomi nodded, "Not legally but yes, they are."

"How come they aren't legally the founders?" Shadow asked, her eyebrow raised as she looked at Nomi in curiosity.

"You will find out."

* * *

_Henkō walked down a path that lead to a garden that his wife and him had planted, holding his wife's hand, "Why did you bring me here? What's wrong?" Hana smiled, "Nice to know that you care!" He gave her a look causing her to sigh heavily. She mumbled something under her breath. _

_"I didn't catch that..." She rolled her eyes, "We're going to be parents!" She said a bit louder than before. Henkō smiled, "I-i'm going to be a d-dad!" His speech was slightly stuttered. _

_Hana nodded, he laughed grabbing her and spinning her around, "I know you're happy and all..." She laughed with him for a second, "But I'm going to be sick if you keep spinning me!"_

* * *

"Is that smartass related to this-" Randy pointed at Shadow, "Smartass?" Nomi nodded his head, "Yes, she is. But this is where the story gets complicated."

The Ninja nodded and quieted down to hear the rest of the story.

* * *

_Hana sat at Henkō's bedside, holding his hand with tears of sadness running down her face and onto his hand. "You can't keep avoiding my questions!" She rubbed her hand on her small bump, she was two months pregnant. Her husband was very sick, his skin trying a sickly green, his eyes now black with a white pupil with a white irises. _

_"Nothing..." She slapped his hand, "Don't lie to me! You and I both know that there is something wrong!" They had tried everything, plants, medicine, and even flooding him with water. "Your body is skinny and bony! Tell me what's going on!"_

_He sighed, "When I went into town, a man walked up to me and offered to make me the perfect father for our little one. Of course it was a trick and I ended letting a curse free on you and me." He sighed, "We are suppose to create a line of powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses, starting with you and me." He rubbed a hand on her bump, "I'm sorry but part of the curse is that I will not remember you or our child..." _

_"So we will be bring chaos into the world?" Henkō nodded causing Hana to lean forward and sob into his shoulder._

* * *

Randy looked at the couple in shock, "Is that why they are not legally the founders of Norrisville?" Nomi nodded, "Why would people want their founders to be a man and women that use dark magic to create chaos."

Shadow nodded, "What do you think of the Sorcerer and Sorceress now? What do you think people would think of them then?"

* * *

_Hana sat in a cellar under her house, the Sorcerer's loud laughter clashed with the sound of glass and wood breaking. She was now three months pregnant and stressing over her baby's safety. She could feel the curse taking affect on her, too. She felt weaker, her skin turning the same sickly green her husband had turned, her eyes turning yellow, and her black hair growing longer and stringy. _

_Her hand was placed protectively over her bump, she smiled when she felt a kick, "I will protect you with my life, I promise!" The sounds of laughter had faded, leaving Hana to sigh in relief._

* * *

"The Sorceress seems like a wonderful mother..." Randy said, Shadow nodded, "You mean Hana, we don't know about the Sorceress..."

* * *

_"Just one more push!" The Sorceress pushed one more time before the sounds of a baby over took the chatter and clammer of the doctors and nurses. "It's a girl!" The Sorceress nodded, forcing tears out of her eyes so that she seemed like she was a happy single new mother._

_"Can I hold her?" She held her arms out to grab the baby, the doctor stared at her. She was in her new human form, Amanda. She had to say that she was very repulsed by this form. Amanda had navy blue hair and blue-green eyes. The doctor nodded his head and handed the little devil that caused so much pain to her over. _

_"Perfect..."_

* * *

"Well, she's an okay mother..." Shadow said, Randy nodded his head in agreement. "Doesn't she do a wonderful job at pretending to be a mom?" Nomi smiled, "But somehow she managed to have the perfect daughter."

Shadow smiled, "Did you fall for her?" Nomi blushed.

* * *

_"Just focus your energy! It isn't that hard!" The Sorceress yelled at her only child. Her daughter, Kage*, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother." She said sarcastically. _

_Kage had midnight black hair ad black eyes with red flecks in them. She also seemed to have a good heart and morals. "You have to pay attention!" Kage nodded and went back to practicing._

* * *

"Why does that girl look like Shadow?" Randy asked, confuse taking over his face, "Why does she have my name, too?"

Nomi held up a hand to stop their question. "All your question will be answered at the end of the story!"

* * *

_"I haven't done anything wrong!" Kage used her powers to push herself off of a house. "I don't know why you're even chasing me!" She run faster, she was currently being chased by a Ninja, who wouldn't believe a word that seemed to go out of her mouth. "But you still need your magic managed!" The Ninja flipped off the house and landed in front of her. _

_"Don't give me that bullshit!" She snapped her fingers, backing up to put space between her and the Ninja. Three mist dragons appeared in front of them and one breathed out fire, making the Ninja to jump back. _

_"See ya!" Kage leaned back and fell off of the building, leaving the Ninja to deal with the dragons. _

_XXXXX_

_"Let me go, you shini*!" Kage tried to kick the Ninja, who was trying to shackle her to a wall. "Just sit still!" He closed the shackles on her arm causing her to growl. The Ninja took off his mask to reveal a fourteen-year-old Nomi. "I'm just making sure people are safe!"_

_Kage rolled her eyes, she slumped against the wall, "Whatever you say!" she said sarcastically._

* * *

"She really reminds me of you." Randy said to Shadow, who was staring at Nomi. "Did you just shackle her to a _wall_?!" Nomi looks down, "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Shackling a girl to a wall is _not _the right thing to do!" Nomi looked up, "I understand."

* * *

_A sixteen-year-old Nomi walked up to a green and brown house, looking both ways, before sliding open the doors and stepping in, to be meet with a passionate kiss by his girlfriend, Kage. He pulled away after a minute, laughing lightly, "Glad to know you missed me!" She giggled and gave him another hug._

_"Of course I missed you, oronkana*!" He kissed her nose and smiled, taking her out of his arms and heading towards the kitchen. "What do you want to eat, koibito*?" She put on a thoughtful look, "Can I have orange chicken with rice, please?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes and pouted which caused Nomi to laugh._

* * *

"You seemed happy..." Shadow looked at Nomi, who was staring at the memory in fondness, "What happened?" Nomi looked at her before looking back at the screen, "I got hurt and was changed into the NinjaNomicon."

"What happened?" Nomi gestured at the memory, "You will find out."

* * *

_"Don't tell me!" A eighteen-year-old Nomi slapped his hands over his ears before pointing one finger at her, "You bought me a cat? Or maybe a dog?" Kage rolled her eyes and shook her head, "One more try?" _

_He put on a thoughtful look, "Rhymes with maybe..." _

_He still kept the look on his face. Kage slapped the back of his head, "I'm having a baby, orokana*!" Nomi gasped in shock, "Your, baby, I'm-" Nomi passed out causing him to fall to the ground. She sighed, "How did I know this would happen...?"_

* * *

The two teens burst out laughing, pointing at a red Nomi. "That-" Randy laughed harder, "Was so the cheese!" The two then started to hug each other from laughing so hard, "Why are you two hugging?" Nomi had a slight smirk on his face, knowing how they would react. "Ew!" They both pulled away quickly, a blush tinting their cheeks.

* * *

_"Lets go out to town and get some beans and rice, Senshi*." Kage smiled, at the bundle of joy in her arms. she walked out of her's and Nomi's home. She looked around at the chaos and stank flying around them, "How did I not notice this?"_

_She then looked at her daughter and saw brown eyes. _

_"Nomi, you sly buta*!" _

_XXXXX_

_"Nomi, why didn't you tell me?!" Kage said in a tense whisper, "I didn't want you to worry..." She tightened the knot on the bandage that was wrapped around his forehead causing him to wince, "Well next time tell me, baka*." _

_She kissed him lightly, "I was worried."_

* * *

"Look what you did!" Shadow teased, "You made your wife worry." She walked up to Nomi and pinched his cheek.

"Just sit down so I can finish the story!"

* * *

_Kage's and Nomi's daughter, Senshi slid down the roof of her house, careful not to make any noise. She grabbed her window sill and pulled herself into her room. She silently laughed, this was the first time she wasn't caught. _

_A green glow light up the room_

_Spoke too soon... "Where were you?" _

_Senshi looked up and saw her mother and father standing in the middle of her room, looking at her in disappointment. "I was out with Hikari*..." Her mother raised an eyebrow, "you mean Kurai*?" The girl looked down in shame, but nodded her head._

_"You know that boy is bad for you..." Her father shook his head, "...But we approve." Their daughter smiled and gave her parents a hug._

_XXXXX_

_Senshi ran, "Grandpa! Why are doing this?" She sounded desperate but who wouldn't when their father was floating above their grandparents' head in green mist, halfway into a pit that would seal them away forever. _

_She ran faster, before she kicked her grandpa in the back before using her own powers to catch her dad, she pulled him out of the pit and gave him a hug. "Senshi!" Her mother ran up to her, she saw her husband, his face covered in blood and bruise and let out a little cry, "Oh no..." She ran up and gently took him from her arms, "Don't you die on me!" _

_She tried to use her powers to heal him but that didn't work. "No! You're going to be okay!" Her mother cried, " You're going to be okay!"_

_XXXXX_

_"What can we do?" Kage looked at her husband's brother, Maki Con and shrugged her shoulders, "We'll have to turn him into a book so he can heal slowly." She put a hand on her stomach, she had found out that she was pregnant earlier that week and was waiting to tell Nomi but it looked like she would never have that chance. _

_"We also need a way to make sure Senshi's magic is under control..." Maki nodded, "Of course..." He turned to leave before looking back at her, "You have to stay strong... For them." She nodded._

* * *

Shadow wiped tears from her eyes, "Is that how you turned into a book?" There was a slight wobble to her voice as she spoke. Nomi nodded, he felt like he couldn't use his voice for the fear of being seen as weak. "It's okay to show some emotion..." She got up and gave him a hug. Randy had been extremely quiet during all of this. They both looked back to see Randy trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay to show some emotion, Randy."

* * *

_Kage looked at the Tengu demon, "I need five of your feathers!" The demon smiled wickedly, "Why?" She shivered, "My daughter will destroy all of the state-maybe the country-because of grief. I am sure you enjoy having your little playground intact." She smiled just as wickedly back. _

_"You are right..." He spread his wing, "Take as many as you like." Kage walked closer, she picked two feathers from his right wing, two feathers from his left wing, and one small feather from his chest, right over his heart. She bowed in respect, "Thank you, Tengu."_

_XXXXX_

_Kage held, the items she had spent the day collecting where being crused by stank, so stank flying into the group. Once it was done, the item flashed red, making her put it down. She blew the stank away and picked it up. It was a necklace with the Tengu demon with snakes wrapped around it. "Perfect..."_

* * *

Shadow put a hand on her necklace which glowed red because the contact. "So... My powers are based on emotion?" Nomi nodded and rolled his eyes, "Have you ever tried to use your stank powers."

"No, I haven't done it willingly."

* * *

_A series of pictures floated by, each one with a Cheshire and Ninja standing in formal attire. The last picture ended up with a man in a tux and a women in a white dress._

* * *

"What so? We're-" She pointed at herself then Randy, "Suppose to get married?" Shadow looked closely at the last picture, "Is that my mom and dad?"

Nomi nodded, "Yes to both of your questions. You and Randy are made for each other, so you're mates." Shadow and Randy both paled at the word 'mates'. "Mate, Shadow-" Randy fell to the ground, passed out.

Shadow walked up to him and kicked the side of his head lightly, "He's fine."

* * *

**There is my sixth chapter! I hope I have pleased you! **

**Shadow: *Gaped at the chapter and then fainted like Randy***

**Nat: Hahaha *Points at Shadow* She fainted!**

**TruRebellion Out!**

**Definitions:**

***Henkō: Change**

***Hana: Flower**

***Kage: Shadow**

***Shini: Ass**

***Koibito: Sweetheart**

***Orokana: Silly/Stupid**

***Senshi: Warrior**

***Buta: Pig**

***Baka: Idiot**

***Hikari: Light**

***Kurai: Dark**


	7. Cuts and Bruises (But Mostly Cuts)

**Here is my seventh chapter of Beyond Addiction! I don't own RC, someone else does! I only own Shadow, Nat, Nat's family, Maki, and everyone else you have never heard of!**

* * *

The day after the history lesson given by Nomi, things had been awkward for Randy. It seems like every time a girl tried to talk to him, he would feel like he was cheating on Shadow.

"So... You're gonna marry Shadow?" Howard raised an eyebrow at Randy, who was trying to hid his blush. The blue eyed boy nodded, "So that means I can have Nat?" Randy gave Howard a look, "No!"

Howard crossed his arms, "How come you get two major hotties hangin' off you?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I don't have any 'major hotties' hanging off of me. Besides, you can do what you want! If you want to go after Nat or even Shadow, go ahead."

"Boo!"

The two boys jumped and looked at Nat, who was smiling at them, "What's going on with you two?" She sat down next to Randy and took one of his gravy fries. "Did you hear about the Ninja fighting some girl? It's all Heidi was talking about on her show."

Randy's eyes widened, "How did they even get the video?" She shrugged, "No one really ever left the field, they just hid under the bleachers. I think Bucky recorded it."

"Who won?" Howard leaned forward, Nat opened her mouth to answer when the TVs turned on and Heidi's voice boom through the speakers.

"How's it going, Norrisville High?" Heidi smiled brightly, "I'm sure by now everyone has heard our famous Ninja almost getting his butt kicked by a mysterious girl that has some skills!" A blurred picture of Shadow pinning the Ninja into the football goal.

"Who is this mysterious girl? And where did she learn her skills? And why is the Ninja against her?" At that moment, much to Randy's horror, they played the video of him getting his butt kicked, and every word they said to each other was heard loud and clear. _The Ninja is so screwed..._

XXXXX

McFist watched the fight with major interest. "Viceroy!" Viceroy appeared with a sloth hanging off his shoulder, "What are you doing with a sloth?" The blond man rubbed the brim of his nose, "Never mind! I just need you to capture this girl!" McFist turned his computer to show of Shadow.

Viceroy snapped his fingers and a robot of the Ninja appeared at his side, "This robot has been programmed with all of the Ninja's moves and has an arsenal of the Ninja's weapons. If the Ninja uses a new move then that move is downloaded into the robot's system! Let's not forget the Ninja Rage mode he has."

McFist rubbed his hands together, "Perfect..."

XXXXX

At sixth period gym, the second to last class of the day, they played flameball, where they played basketball while some eleventh graders shoot _flames _from _flame throwers _at _them._

When the ball Nat had just shoot was about to fall into the goal, a robot crashed through the wall where the opposite team's goal was. Nat stared in shock at where the goal was, "What?! I was just about to make the winning goal and get ten bucks from Randy _and _Howard each!" She glared at the _Ninja..._

"What the juice?!"

The Ninja jumped up into the air and cut the remaining basketball goal in half. Every one watched in shock as the Ninja continued to destroy the gym.

XXXXX

"Smokebomb!"

Randy appeared out of the red smoke and looked at _himself. _"What the juice?!" The Ninja drew his sword causing his double to do the same. "Ninja slice!" The Ninja ran towards the RoboNinja, the robot brought up his sword to prevent the attack. "Ninja block!" The robot said in a monotone of his voice.

Shadow dropped down from the ceiling, "Do you need some help?" Randy looked at her briefly causing the robot to find an opening and punch him. Randy flew into the wall, causing cracis to form. "I'll take that as a yes!"

She drew a sword and placed it in front of her, "If he has your fighting skills this will be easy." Randy dropped out of the crater he created and drew his sword too. "Ninja Rage!" The robot pulled out a sword covered in fire and pointed at Randy, "Time to die!"

The RoboNinja jumped up, aiming for his head, while pulling out another small blade. As Randy blocked the one at his head, the small blade went into his gut. The robot pulled the blade out and smirked at Randy, who stared in shock at the blood on his hands. Randy fell, blacking out.

Shadow dropped to the floor, "Ninja!" A crowd of people surround them, "Don't you dare die on me!" Howard pushed his way into the middle and looked in shock at his best friend, who's head was in Shadow's lap.

She shook him, "Get up! You need to get up!" Tears were running down her cheeks, "I can't lose my best friend!" **(You will understand what I mean later in the story...) **She smacked his cheek, "Open your eyes, baka! You are not going to die on me!"

Shadow put a hand on his pulse, which was very weak but still there. She smiled slightly, "You're gonna be okay." She took one of his smoke bombs and throw it on the ground.

XXXXX

Randy looked around the dark room, "What the juice?! Where am I?!" The lights turned on causing a cage to be seen. In the cage was a boy with red eyes and tyrian purple hair.

"NomiRandy..." The boy rolled his eyes, "Is that what you call me?" Randy stood speechless, "What are you doing here?" Randy questioned.

"I'm you!" NomiRandy leaned closer to Randy, the bars holding him back creaked. "I'm the part of you that you never want to see, the careless, selfish, munderous part of you. Don't think you can hide from me because I'm part of what makes you, you!"

Randy shook his head, "No, you're not!" The bars started to rust, "Do you see what you're doin'? Your fear helps me get out of here!" The red eyed boy leaned back, "Don't worry, I'll make your girlfriend's death quick."

Randy blushed, "That's not going to happen!"

He smirked, "We'll see about that..."

XXXXX

"Okay..." Shadow put her hands where the blood was flowing most, "Where is Nomi when I need him?" She took off his mask, not taking any time to look at who it was. She pulled out his shirt and gasped.

Right where he got stabbed was a hole that wouldn't stop bleeding, "Please stop bleeding!" She looked around the janitor's closet and stopped a First Aid kit. She made a her out of mist and told herself to put pressure on the wound.

She got up and punch through the glass that keep the kit, she pulled it out and went back to Randy's side, he groaned causing her to shush him even if he couldn't hear her, she ripped her shirt, knowing it would be replaced and put pressure on the heavily bleeding cut.

After about one or two minutes, the cut stopped bleeding. She pulled out a cotton ball and put peroxide on it, she then placed it on his cut. He winced and squirmed a little, she used her free hand and rubbed his hair slightly, "Calm down..." He seemed to calm down by her touch.

She pulled it away and through it away in the trash, "The cut seemed to pierced the back skin..." She lifted him up, grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his torso. She tied it in a tight knot. She slide his mask back and waited for him to wake up.

XXXXX

Randy woke up with a groan, Shadow popped up, "Are you okay? Are you hurting? Does The bandage hurt? Can you breath?" She stopped asking him questions and smacked him on the back of his head, "Don't you do that to me, baka!" She hugged him tightly causing Randy to wince, "Side, pain, tight!"

She released him, "You almost died, baka!" Randy stood up with a wobble, "Well I'm alive now!" Shadow stood up and crossed her arms, "Thanks to me, baka!" She grabbed his arm to steady him, "Why do you keep calling me 'baka'?"

"Because it means idiot and you are one of the biggest idiots I know." She smiled sarcastically at him causing to laugh.

XXXXX

'Are you okay?' The note landed in front of him, 'I'm fine though my side still hurts.' Randy sent the note back to Howard, 'Where did you go?' The flew back to the purple haired boy, 'Janitor's closest.' He sent the note back. 'Oh, I was searching the school for you... Well mostly the lunchroom.'

Randy rolled his eyes at the message, 'Well, I'm fine now thanks to you-know-who.' After a couple of months of being the Ninja he knew not to mention Ninja business in notes seeing as teachers liked to read them out to the class.

'Who?'

Randy silently groaned, 'I'll tell you later...' The bell rang signal the end of the day. _Great! Now I can go home and see the damage done by that robot..._

Randy got up and walked out the doors of Norrisville High towards his purple bike. He walked up it to see Nat standing in front of it, her hands playing with her fingers like she's nervous, reminding him of someone he would like to forget.

"Hey Nat!"

Nat looked up and smiled at the boy in front of her, "Hey Ran!" Randy took his helmet off of the handles of his bike, placing it on his head. For some weird reason, he didn't feel like a cheater with Nat, "Are you heading home?" Randy nodded and leaned down to take the chain off of his bike. "Why? Did you want to hang out or something?"

Nat blushed, "Well, um, I just got this new Grave Puncher game and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and check it out with me?" She rubbed the back of her neck, another gesture that reminded him of the person he wanted to forget.

Randy smiled, "Sure! Is Howard coming?" She nodded and rocked on her heels, "Yep!" She said, popped the p.

"Meet at my house in two hours?" Randy nodded, he had been to her house before with Howard when her family was gone. _Maybe I can finally meet them..._

He hopped onto his bike and rode off to his house.

XXXXX

Randy knocked on the wooden door, seeing as the doorbell didn't work very well, with Howard at his side. Nat opened the door and grinned, "Hey guys!" She widened the door, "Come in!"

The boys stepped into the house and admired the pictures on the wall. Randy stopped in front of the family portrait, while Howard looked at a painting of a tree, and looked at one person, the boy that seemed to have Nat wrapped around his finger.

"Let's meet my family!" She grabbed both of their arms and dragged to a kitchen. She walked up to a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eye. "This is my sister, Darla but you can her Dar." She then walked over to the boy Randy saw her kiss on the cheek, "This is my _brother, _Daron, the prankster of the family." Nat flicked her eyes at Randy when she said brother. She then proceeded to drag them over to a table that held two boys playing Gold Fish and making bets about subjects. "And these are Adam and Alex, the terrible twins." The two boys looked up and waved. _  
_

"Now that you have been introduced, let's get our gamin' on!" Nat fist pumped the air.

XXXXX

Randy and Howard both looked at the screen, Nat did a small victory dance and smirked at the boys. "I won, I won, I won!" She did a backflip and landed perfectly, "You know, after round ten you think you would have stopped!" She pretended to stoke a beard and put in a thinking face, then shrugged her shoulders.

"You cheated!" Howard pointed a finger at her, she just smirked back, "You mean, I used my awesome skills to beat you two _fifteen times_."

Randy looked at the screen than back at her, "Is this your first time playing?" Nat nodded, "How could I be beat by a newbie?" Howard slapped his forehead. "The same way Randy did!"

Randy looked outside, "I have to go home!" He stood up and stretched, "See you in school?" Nat nodded and lead both Randy and Howard to the door, "See ya tomorrow!" She waved.

* * *

**Here is the seventh chapter! **

**Nat: I so kicked their butts hard! *Fist bump***

**Shadow: Well I ended up saving your baka's life! *sticks out time* **

**Shadow/Nat: I'm the better character!**

**While their arguing I final made a quote that goes with that I may or may not use! Here it goes: **

**Randy looked at her, love floating in his eyes, "I am addicted to you!" He shook his head, "No, not addicted. I'm beyond addiction. I'm in love!"**

**Tell me what you think!**

**TruRebellion Out!**


	8. Love!

**My eighth chapter is here! I have to warn you there will an identity revealed! So on to the boring crap, I don't own RC, someone else's awesome brain does... Now onward!**

* * *

"You're not fighting!" Shadow raised her chin, stubbornly and glared at the Ninja, "I am too!"

"No way am I going to have to save your ass again, besides I can handle it!" Randy gave her a look that clearly said "Really?" causing the dark haired girl to cross her arms. The pair of fighters had heard many screams coming from the lunch room but it just ended up being a bunch of teenage girls fangirling over the new _Moonlight* _trailer.

Shadow stopped her glaring and pulled Randy out of the way of a robot crashing through the wall. They both looked up and saw the RoboNinja they fought a week ago, the Snakebot Randy fought a month ago, the McAwesome bot they fought two days ago, and the RoboCheetah that they fought almost the RoboNinja, and Bearbot they had not seen before.

"Really?! All at the same time? I'm so scared!" She looked at the cameras that the RoboNinja had for eyes. She sighed and pulled out a sword and pointed it the snake, "I have a beef with you!" She sprang into action, swing her sword down on the robots neck but only made it halfway down, not chopping the head, before she was pulled off by the Bearbot. She put her sword away and exchanged it for a dagger to which stunk in the bear's gut.

She made her dagger disappear in mist and exchanged it for a crossbow and aimed for the bear's eye. The bear, not noticing the arrow heading towards it, ended up getting hit and mist spread through it's body as it turned towards the RoboCheetah, the only one that hadn't got into battle with Shadow.

She quickly moved around like a blur, careful to backflip over the snake's tail and dodge the Ninja's punches while trying to break apart the McAwesome bot. She turned towards the RoboNinja and threw a punch to which he dodged and kicked her in her gut causing her to grunt and land in the McAwesome bot's arm. The Snakebot came up and wrapped around her, stopping her from moving even if it's head was about to fall off.

The only robot not holding her down came up and forced her mouth open before pouring something down her throat, making her gag at the bitter taste and forced a hand over her mouth to swallow it and injected something into her vein.

The robots let her go, causing her to change her weapon into a sword and sliced the rest of the Snakebot's head off and shove the sword into the McAwesome bot's chest, where all the important wiring is. Then moved to slice the RoboCheetah's head off, going for the bear next. She kicked it's head off and looked towards the RoboNinja, the remaining robot, breathing heavily.

The robot smiled and waved at Randy, "Have fun!" His voice much more cocky than monotone. "Smokebomb!" The Ninja robot disappeared in a black colored mist that formed the McFist symbol. Shadow took a deep breath and winked at Randy with a smile, "I told you I could handle it!"

XXXXX

Nat raised her hand for the fourth time in Spanish and asked to go to the bathroom, _again_. "Are you feeling alright, Ms. Walker?" Nat nodded and got up, heading for the bathroom without really being given permission to go.

"What's up with her?" Howard pointed his thumb at her back, which could still be seen through the doorway, Randy shrugged his shoulders, "Not really sure..." The purple haired boy shrugged again, "Could be a girl thing?"

They both shuddered at the thought of _girl things_, "If it is, I'm sorta glad we don't have to through it." The boy nodded, "So true, bro, so true."

For the next five minutes they tossed notes to each other and looked at the door to see if Nat had gotten back yet when the door burst open and Nat strolled in with a big, goofy smile on her face. She looked at her best friends and winked before sitting in her seat, staring off into space, tracing random shapes and patterns on her desk.

The two boys looked at their friend, who seemed to practically glow with happiness and love. One though went their heads at the same time.

_When can I have lunch?_

_What is up with her?_

XXXXX

Nat walked down the hall, heading to lunch with a slight bounce in her step. She giggle, which was something she usually didn't do. She twirled around, she knew that she was acting like a schoolgirl with a huge crush but for some reason she couldn't help herself to stop.

She paused before moving out of the way of a robot crashing through the spot she was just in. The robot came up to her and grabbed her waist as he starting crashing through ceilings, each one with a class in session that would stare at the girl who was trying very hard to get out of the robot's grip. Nat didn't have very much time to protect her head but managed to succeed.

The robot crashed through two more ceilings before stopping on the roof, "What the juice?! Who the hell decided to kidnap me?!" She looked up and saw the RoboNinja that stopped her winning shot. Somewhere along him crashing through ceilings, he ended up holding her like a baby.

He released her, making her fall on her butt none too gently, she got up, "You're the robot that stopped my winning shot!" The robot grabbed her hand, squeezing it so that her dominate hand was broken. She screamed in pain and tried to pull her hand back, only making it worse. The robot grinned and pulled her to the edge of the roof before throwing her over with her broken hand being the only thing keeping her from falling.

"Watashi ga ika se, anata ga kirai na hito!*" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt the robot's grip lessen even time she spoke a curse in Japanese. "You know what?! Tell your creator that when I get my hands on him, I will hang him motherfu**ing head on my bedroom wall!" That was the first curse she had spoke in English.

"Smokebomb!"

She robot's grip tightened causing her to scream in pain, "Naze anata wa, watashiniha anata no o shiri o kore o yatte iru?!*" She tried to grab his arm to pull herself but couldn't.

"Um, don't worry!" Nat screamed as the robot squeezed her hand, "Itai!" Randy drew his sai and pointed it the robot, "Release her!" The robot grinned before releasing a small RoboScorpion the size of a thumb nail that crawled to her vein and injected her, "As you wish!" He released her causing her to fall from a five story building.

She screamed and accidentally hit her broken hand on a window causing it to break and sticking her hand with big pieces of glass. "Ninja scarf!" Nat felt a soft fabric wrapped around her waist before she was in the arms of the Ninja.

She stopped screaming and sobbed into his shoulder, he awkwardly rubbed her back and tried to pull away, "Um, I have a robot to fight..." She gripped him harder before releasing him while wiping tears from her eyes.

Randy jumped down the building, using his scarf and a branch to help him, and searched for the RoboNinja. After searching for about twenty minutes and coming up with nothing, he went back to the roof to find Nat, pulling shards of glass out of her hand.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and smiled at him lightly before getting off of the vent she was seating on and walked up to him, "I'm fine now that you're here!" She purred and traced random shapes and marks on his chest. The boy swallowed deeply at how close she was. Every where she touched left a trail of fire that left him burning up inside. Nat rolled his mask up to his nose and poked it lightly, "The question is are you okay?" Her hurt hand was on his shoulder, not doing anything.

Randy nodded, his breath quickening. She used her left hand and pulled his face closer to her, "Are you sure?" That simply question seemed to drive Randy over the edge as he leaned forward and capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss that seemed to create fireworks. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer as he backed her into the wall of the shed on the roof. Nat kissed him back with just as passion, smiling slightly in the kiss.

Her left hand hooked on to the back of mask as he pulled her closer to him. She pulled back and took a deep breath before pulling off his mask and seeing his true identity. "Randy..." She breathed out his name as she stared at him, not in shock but more in curiosity. Her eyes flashed an electric blue before going back to their normal emerald green.

"How did I know you were the Ninja?" She mumbled before looking at her hand still on his shoulder, "I need to get my hand fixed..." She smiled and kissed him on the lips, "See ya, Rans!"

She walked towards the door before turning and winking her emerald eye, "Don't worry! I'll keep your secret nice and tight."

XXXXX

Shadow sat next to Randy, who was wrapping a bandage on her arm, "Watashi wa sorera no imaimashī robotto o sakusei shita hito no atama o motsu koto ni narimasu!*" She made a fist with the hand opposite of the one Randy was working on. Randy rolled his eyes, "Don't speak Japanese! It hurts my head!" The girl next to him rolled her black eyes and smirked lightly, "Tashika*, Randy!"

XXXXX

McFist stared at the blank screen of his computer, his pale face turning red, "No more Whoopee Wednesdays!" He slammed his fist down on his desk, making all the items jump up, "Your stupid robots have done absolutely nothing to stop the Ninja and his little girlfriend!"

Viceroy rolled his eyes, "But they did." He pulled a purple McFist Pad and tapped the screen a couple of times before showing the screen to his boss and on it was a picture of pink serum and Nat and Shadow standing next to each other.

"This serum is a love serum! I have chosen two people who seem to be the closest to the Ninja." Viceroy put the pad in McFist's robotic hand and explained his plan, "While the Ninja is being chased after by two lovestruck girls, I will be sending robots after them so they are constantly in danger and so every time he saves them they end up falling even more in love with him, driving him crazy having to deal with two girls fighting over him!"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow, "What if he enjoys being fought over?" Viceroy smirked, "These two girls will fight each other until one gets him and they even kill to get that!"

XXXXX

Shadow stared at the Ninja from the shadows, watch the way his muscle flexed when he used his sword or when he dodged an attack. _He's so bruce! _She sighed dreamily, _I'm not falling in love with him am I?_

She gasped and fell out of the tree she was sitting and landed on the ground in front of the robot, which grabbed her and injected something in her arm causing her mind to go fuzzy and for her to blackout.

The last thing she saw was the Ninja's eyes that held concern.

XXXXX

Nat rubbed her cast and looked at Randy, who smiled at her. She smiled back and looked back at her blank paper. She wished she could write again, for some reason she had this urge to something about love and Randy and their future and...

Nat shook her head, _Am I starting to like him? I mean it has been only four weeks..._

She rolled her green eyes, _Of course I don't like him! What a stupid idea! __  
_

But even in her head there still was a hint of doubt as she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

* * *

**Well that is the end! **

**Nat/Shadow: We're going to kill each other! *Hugs each other* **

***I wave my hand at them* Don't worry! If I kill one of you I can make another person to take the place of the dead one! **

**Nat/Shadow: *Both glare at me* **

**Okay, okay! Take a joke!**

**Translations/References:**

***Moonlight: A reference to Twilight**

***Watashi ga ika se, anata ga kirai na hito: Let me go, you asshole**

***Naze anata wa, watashiniha anata no o shiri o kore o yatte iru: Why are you doing this to me, you ass**

***Itai: It hurts**

***Watashi wa sorera no imaimashī robotto o sakusei shita hito no atama o motsu koto ni narimasu: I will have the head of the person who created those damn robots**

***Tashika: Sure**

**TruRebellion Out!**


	9. Management

**My ninth chapter of Beyond Addition is here! I don't own RC! Disney XD does!**

* * *

Randy was bent in front of Nat's locker, putting in the combination in for her, he opened the locker and did an exaggerated bow, "Thanks, Ran!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, making them flush. She smiled and pulled out a black and red book with a green ninja in the center.

"I found this on my bed. It had a note on top that said, 'Give to Randy'." She handed the book to him and put her morning classes' textbooks back into it, "Thanks..." He ran a hand over the cover, "I needed this back." He took off his backpack and stuck the book in gently.

He put his bag back on and slung an arm on her shoulders, "Are you sure you're alright with it?" Nat smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine with it." The "it" they were talking about was Randy's secret about him being the Ninja. She laced her fingers with the hand that was hanging on her shoulder. Her right hand, which was in a cast for the next four weeks, was hanging in between them.

He smiled back, even through they weren't official dating, they still held hands and Randy always seemed to keep an arm around her, "I feel guilty about your arm." He mumbled under his breath, not expecting her to hear.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be! It wasn't your fault!" Nat dragged him forward, towards the lunchroom, "Let's go to lunch before a robot or stanked student attacks."

XXXXX

Mrs. Driscoll walked to the front of the class, one hand with a stack of papers and the other held on to the skeleton of her dead husband, Mr. Driscoll. She set the papers down on her desk and turned toward the class.

"As of today we are now in the third quarter of the school year! And everyone knows what that means!" She smiled and did mini jazz hands, "Projects!"

Despite the groans she got as a respond she still keep the smile planted on her face, "For this project I am going to pair you up in groups of two and you are going to grow tomatoes!"

Nat raised her hand, "Aren't tomatoes warm season plants?" When the gray haired teacher nodded, the teen asked another question, "Then how are we suppose to grow it in this?!" She gestured the window where it was seen that the ground was covered in snow and everything looked like a blank, completely white piece of paper.

Her teacher scowled, "Don't asks questions until I finish!" Nat held up her hands in surrender and leaned back, an annoyed look on her face.

"You will start on your project after Winter Break-" Nat raised her hand again, "Then why are you telling us this now?" Mrs. Driscoll rubbed her temples, _Just ignore her,_ "I will be pairing you up now so that you know beforehand!" She looked at Nat, who blushed and put her head down on the desk. _  
_

The teacher took out a clipboard and started pair people up, "Bucky and Flute Girl..." Bucky smiled while Flute Girl rolled her eyes in disgust. Nat laughed quietly and started to listen for her and her best friend's name, "Howard and Debbie..." The two teens glared at each other.

"Randy and Natalie..." Randy silently cheered while Nat blushed at her full name, _At least something good came out of this class..._

XXXXX

"Zombies or vampires?" Nat sat next to Randy, a pen danced across the clipboard Randy had been given by her, "Zombies!" Nat laughed as the boys spoke in unison, "You two are excited! Gummy bears or McSquddlies?"

The two boys looked at each other than her, "Fine! McSquiddles it is!" She sat forward, switching her glaze onto each boy, "You guys can handle everything else, right?"

Randy slung his arm over her shoulders, making her go back, "Don't worry! We got this!"

Nat sighed, "Just know that if you do not forfill your duties, I will be forced to kill you..." Howard laughed, "You said 'duty'."

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes, "Remember what I said about killing you, even if I can use only one hand, I will do it." She threatened, her eyes turning into a jade.

Both boys took one look at how serious she was and almost pissed their pants, "Got it!" They both said in unison making her smile.

"You two are around each other too much!"

XXXXX

"_Hey Rans, I'll be over in a few!_" Howard and Randy's eyes meet, "We are so screwed!" They both scrambled to find snacks and blankets for the movie marathon they were suppose to have, "Howard, go to your house and get popcorn!" Randy grabbed the blankets from the top shelve of closest before setting them on the coffee table in his living room.

He ran to kitchen and pulled out a six pack of energy drinks and ice cream , a doorbell rang and Randy held his breath and walked to it see Howard, panting holding popcorn and Cheetos. Randy looked at the chips in confusion, "Why did you get those?"

"To butter Nat up! You know how much she loves Cheetos!" He shoved his way inside and pulled out another bag that happened to be gummy bears, "I also brought those." He went into the kitchen, he heard the sound of plastic ripping and then the sound of Howard pushing the buttons of the microwave.

Randy went into the kitchen and pulled a big bowl so that Howard could pour the popcorn into just as the doorbell rang, Randy ran towards the door and opened it with a smile.

Nat stood tapping her foot on the ground, her arms crossed, and a scowl that left an uneasy feeling in his stomachs. There was a least seven movies in her hand and the bag of McSquiddles poking out of her bag.

"Randy..." She drew off, her eyes turning into a jade from anger, she sighed and walked past him, dropping the movies on the coffee table next to the blankets and took off her backpack and jacket.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled a complaining Howard in the living room by the ear, "You know you butt dialed me, right?" She shook her head, "I can't believe you forget and tried to butter me up!" She glared at the both of them, "But I am not going to kill you."

The two sighed, "Instead you have to do whatever I say for a month!" The two started complaining right away, "Do you want me to kill you instead?!" She looked pointly at the boys, who shut up right away, "Good, now let's get started!" She, on instinct, clapped her hands together, causing herself great pain, "I shouldn't have done that!" She groaned while the two boys laughed.

XXXXX

Shadow stood on a tree, watching as a stanked Theresa tried to catch her from the tree, "Okay, if you want the Ninja you have to take a number!" She jumped back from the plant-like hand that almost crushed, "That jackass seems too busy to come down here and stop the destruction of the school!"

She jumped down from the tree grabbing the students latest baton and slashed off the ribbons on the end, careful not to damage the whole thing. A large pile of stank flew out of Theresa and her baton. The girl flew forward which lead Shadow to grab her and set her down by a tree, placing the baton carefully in her lap, "Now to talk to the Principle!"

Shadow ran towards the school, past all the curious eyes she was getting. She paused in front of Principle Slimovitz's door, she pushed it open and causal took a seat in front of the teacher, who hurriedly went to close the door from prying eyes.

"What a pleasure, Miss..." Shadow extend her hand for him to him to shake, "Shadow, how nice to meet you." He shook her hand before seating back down, "Can I please ask why you visited today?"

Shadow nodded, "It's the twirl team, they keep getting turned into monster because of you canceling their team." She shook her head, " You know that twirling is a sport too. People would pay to see good twirlers and Theresa is amazing at what she does. Can you at least reconsider canceling twirl team for basketball, who's season ended last month?"

Principle Slimovitz nodded his head, "I believe I am putting too much money into sports instead of creativity..." He leaned back into his swirly chair, "And other things."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Like your car." It wasn't a question, the teacher in front of her looked at the teen in confusion, "How d-"

Shadow raised a hand and cut him off, "How about I make you a deal? We, the Ninja and I, will keep the fighting around your car at a minimal if you bring back the twirl team so they stop attacking the school."

Shadow held out her hand, "Do we have a deal?"

Principle Slimovitz looked at the hand before looking at her and grabbed her to shake it, "We have a deal!"

XXXXX

"And that is how I became the school's encore manager!" Nat elbowed Randy, "Make sure to thank your partner for me!" She smiled and took one of his fries.

"You got it!" He slung an arm over her shoulders, "You're gonna make a bruce manager." She winked at him and took a pepperoni off of Howard's pizza, "You know it!"

Howard was in the bathroom taking a dump so that left Randy and Nat alone, Howard still didn't know that Nat knew who Randy was.

"I'm going to get lunch." She walked to her brother, who was sitting across from them, and sat in front of him.

"Hey N-Ville, how's it going?" Heidi 's face appeared on the screen, a hat sitting on her orange-red locks, "We are coming live to you from Principle Slimovitz, who has an announcement for all of us!"

She switched the camera so it was on the brown haired teacher, Principle Slimovitz, who adjusted his glasses, "Today, after a meeting with one of our town's heroes, I have decided to bring the twirl team back!" Nat came over and sat next to Randy, a Tupperware container in her hand, "We also have new management over the money for encore And that person is Natalie Walker!"

Nat blushed at her full name and put her face in her cast, Randy leaned over, his lips brushing her ear, "I think your name is really pretty." Her face flushed again and this time for a different reason.

* * *

**My ninth chapter is done! I meant to post this yesterday but it was two at night and I couldn't keep my eyes open! ㈳7 Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	10. Anniversary Of Him

**My tenth chapter is here and I have to say that I have the ending of the whole story played out in my mind and on paper...Is that wierd? Maybe not! I don't own RC! Go ask Disney XD!**

* * *

"Bash, for the _last _time! I am _not _spending any money on a fart day!" Nat rubbed the brim of her nose. "Unless you can your rich stepfather to bring in money for it, _maybe _I could consider it!" She rolled her eyes. "Why am I always explaining this to you?"

Bash made a fist and pounded it into his other palm. "Do it or I'll Bash ya!" Nat laughed and stood up, her palms flat on the cheap, plastic table. "I'll like to see ya try!" Bash shook his head in a 'No' motion. She smirked victoriously. "Thought so!"

Nat made a waving motion with her hand for him to move on and when he didn't move she picked up a bullhorn and leaned towards his ear. "If you have any ideas to improve the school put it in this box!" She put the down the bullhorn down on the table and lifted up a blue and gold box. It had a fish in the center that resembled the school mascot. Bash rubbed his ear, which was turning red from how hard he was scrubbing, and turned to walk away.

Nat walked around the seat that was pushed out from the table and walked over to the table she seat at with Randy and Howard. She seat next to Randy, who almost instantly put an arm around her. She leaned out of his grip slightly, a frown planted on her face. She looked at him, her emerald eyes now a jade with a hint of yellow. "Why do you keep doing that?" She felt her teeth grind in anger.

"I know we kissed and all but...," She paused and looked at the door of the lunch room. "Never mind." Randy pulled an earplug out of his ear, music still streaming from it. "Did you say something?"

Nat sighed and face palmed, shaking her head slowly. "Subete no shōnen-tachi wa muyōdesu!*" She looked off again. "Nev-" She felt a hand pull her hoodie back to expose her red t-shirt. She then felt milk be poured down her back making her gasp and stand up in shock.

She looked up and saw Bash standing with a carton of milk in his hands, a smirk on his face. She smiled sarcastically, she then made a fist and punched her palm like Bash did. "You are in a world of pain!" She cracked her knuckles, the mocking tone of her voice reminded him deeply of Shadow. Nat pulled her fist back, it was aimed perfectly for his nose.

She pulled it forward but couldn't sucessed in hitting him as Randy and Daron caught her fist. She turned in a gasp. She felt Randy grab her from behind and she started to struggle.

"Let me go! We all know this shoob deserves a good ass beating!"

Daron walked in front of her and grabbed her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "You _can't _just attack Bash because it's his anniversary!" She stopped struggling, tears lining the brim of her eyes. "_Shut up!_ You don't understand anything! I was the last one to see him! I should have told you sooner! It's all my fault!" Nat could feel all the eyes of her classmates on her.

She tapped Randy's arm twice, a signal that she wanted to be released. He let her go and Nat stripped off her jacket and shirt, leaving her in only a lavender tank top. She tossed them to Daron, who caught it. She then walked up to Bash and flipped him off before heading out the door to a large tree.

XXXXX

"Natalie Arianna Walker!" Nat leaned farther into the tree she was sitting on, her breath catching in her throat. "Natalie!" She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She hooked her legs around the branch she was sitting on and flipped over so that she was hanging in front of the boys upside down. The boys jumped back in shock, causing her to laugh cruelly. "Did I scare you?"

Daron cleared his throat, "You should treat Bash like that." She flipped down and landed perfectly on her feet. "Why, mom?" She pouted. "Is it because he's my cousin by marriage? Or is it because his peanut sized brain managed to wrapped you around his finger?"

Her brother winced at the sarcastic tone in her voice. "Yes..." She threw up her hands, a look of hatred painted on her face. "Then why can't _he _treat _me _that way?!" She walked closer to him, like a tiger stalking it's prey. "All you do is talk about how I should act better! Why don't you tell that to someone who cares?!"

Nat pulled her fist back and punched the tree with so much force that it left a dent in the tree. "I just wish I didn't have to put up with this." She leaned into the trunk, her hair out of it's normally crazy ponytail. Randy walked up to the girl and took her hand softly and examined it before looking her in the eye, one hand moving forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "You should be careful, we don't want you to break your hand again."

Her cheeks flushed and she pulled her out of his hastily. She was now wearing a brace to help her move her joints easier and help her control her writing. She smiled sheepishly feeling calmer than before. "That would be really bad luck..." Her smile fell off her face and she glared in anger at Randy.

She reached up and pulled herself up onto the branch she was on previously. "But don't act like you care."

"What do you mean?" Howard answered for Randy seeing as his best friend looking and most likely feeling, hurt and shocked. "Well it might have something to do with the fact..." She looked over their shoulders. "You know what? I don't care anymore." She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry, I'm acting like a crazed girl on her period." She sighed. "I just miss him."

Nat hopped down from the branch, her tank top riding up to show a red, green, blue, and black dragon in mid-flight tattoo on her hip which the boys had to admit was pretty much the cheese. Daron grabbed her arm. "When did you get a doragon* tattoo?" She blushed and tugged down her shirt. "I'll tell you later."

XXXXX

"You do know that you'll have to apologize to Bash, right?"

Nat stopped walking and crossed her arms, locking Randy's eyes in a glare with Nat's. "I'll apologize when Bash does." Howard patted Randy's back to get him to calm down. "Where did you get that bruce tattoo?"

Nat smirked. "I was twelve when I first got it. At the time I was still dealing with grief as I am today." She fiddled with her hands, the group had stopped to hear her story. "It was my dad's anniversary to leaving us and I decided I needed to take my mind off it and I decided to get a tattoo of a doragon."

She rubbed her hip, a small smile on her face, "I don't regret it though. It helps me connect to my my ancestry..." Her smile widened, brighting up her whole face. "That's all I ever wanted other than..." She drew off, locking her eyes with Randy's. "Never mind."

Nat rolled her eyes playfully at the boys' gawking. "Later, shoobs!"

XXXXX

Shadow dodged a fist that was threw at her and grabbed the arm, flipping them over as gently as possible. "You should be paying attention. I'm in charge of improving your combat skills and if you start slacking, you're going back to the Nomicon, who _will _knock the slackness out of you."

She leaned over to give him a hand, which he took to get up. "Maybe you would have could have beat me," She smirked. "Keyword: Maybe."

Randy groaned and rubbed his temple through the soft fabric of the ninja mask. "I could have beaten you but..." Shadow smiled and pinched his cheek.

She started to make baby noises. "Is it a girl?" Randy nodded, a blush painted on his cheeks. "You blush a lot," Shadow snapped her finger so that her shades were off. "I'll let you miss the rest of training but you have to do double tomorrow."

When she looked up, Randy was already down the street.

XXXXX

"That's forty dollars for me!" Nat laughed, her palm opened for them to hand her the money, a evil smile on her face. "I told you not to make a bet with the Bet Queen!" Adam scolded his twin, Alex. "Then why did you do it too?" The only way to tell them apart was that Adam had longer black hair that feel into his eyes and Alex had a light sky blue than Adam.

Nat smirked. "I don't know why either of you did it. You all know what the family says about me and bets..." They spoke in unison. "'It's like making a deal with the Devil. You're always going to lose something.'"

Nat sat next to Daron, who had makeup applied on his face messily. "Just pay up already!" Nat had her hand out, a look of annoyance twisting her features. The doorbell rang causing both boys to silently cheer while Nat groaned.

"I want my money when I get back!"

She lifted herself off the couch slowly. Daron shuffled in his sleep but didn't wake up. She walked up to the door and stood on her toes to look through the peephole. She smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up in happiness. SHe widened the door and looked at the slightly disheveled teen. "Hey Ran!" She let him inside and closed the door quietly. "You seem better than this morning."

Nat's smile widened. "I just finished a prank on my bro and got forty bucks from my other bros..." She hadn't put on another shirt and was still in her tank top. She felt her eyebrow cock up. "How come you're here?"

Randy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I was wondering if you..." He coughed causing Nat to look at him in concern. "You had anything planned for Friday?" NAt smiled, _He finally is doing it! _"Nope, I have absolutely nothing planned."

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date?" Nat looked off for a moment before looking back at Randy. "Can you wait a minute?" Randy nodded, confusion clouded his face. Nat walked up the stairs, whistling lightly while going the stairs.

"I heard you ask out my sister." Randy turned so that he was looking at two boys that looked like twins. "This is Adam and I'm Alex." The slightly taller one, Adam, spoke. "Yeah, I did." The two boys' smirks widened. "You know she might say 'No'."

Randy raised an eyebrow, the fear in him being pushed down. "Why is that?"

"She has a friend who likes you too." He looked at his twin brother, asking him a silent question. "Theresa Folwer!"

Randy froze when Nat came down the stairs, a happy but guiltily expression on her face. "I had to ask about going out with you on Friday."

"So will you?" His voice wavered, showing the fear that wasn't on his face. She looked towards her brother and glared, _I knew they would say something._ Nat nodded, "Of course!"

Randy let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to say 'No'." She laughed. "Don't worry about rejection with me! I was worried you wouldn't ask me out." Randy smiled when Nat skipped down the rest of the stairs. "What are we going to do today?" She shrugged her shoulders before hers eyes captured a spark that made the green seem lighter. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed.

Nat grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him to the door. She turned and looked at the twins. "I need fifty dollars from you two by today." They both gaped at her. "You said forty!" She smirked. "That's five dollars extra for putting stupid thoughts in the moron's head."

She smiled and waved at them mockingly before opening the door and pulling Randy out the house.

* * *

**My tenth chapter is done! I gave Nat my middle name because I couldn't think of one! **

**Definitions:**

***Subete no shōnen-tachi wa muyōdesu: All boys are useless**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	11. The Date

**Here is the eleventh chapter to Beyond Addiction! I don't own RC:9GN or Shouldn't Come Back by Demi Lovato! Go ask Disney XD or Demi Lovato herself!**

* * *

"Can you slow down?" Randy stumbled over his long legs causing Nat to give him a half smile. "We only have a little more to go!" She tugged him across the street to a shop called Sae's Cream.

"Sae's Cream?"

Nat explained the shop. "It's one of the best ice cream shops I know. It probably is the best." Her eyes brighten with childlike happiness as she pushed opened the door.

She walked up the counter, a smile taking over her face. "How's it going, Sae?" Nat leaned an arm over the counter to a women who looked around sixty with blond hair mixed with gray hairs. Sae had sapphire blue eyes like Randy and wore glasses.

"It's all good! What brings you here today?" The teen smiled, "My friend, Randy, wanted to hang out and I decided to take him to one of my favorite places."

She pulls Randy to her side and ruffles his hair. "I guess you want the usual and..." Nat catches on. "Can you get him Wild 'n Reckless Sherbet?" Sae nods and moves to the back room.

"She seems nice."

Nat nods, her smile drooping a bit. "I want work here one day." She shook her head, her smile brighten again. "You know, I used to live in Norrisville before..." Randy eyes widened slightly causing her to laugh. "Don't look so shocked. Living in Norrisvillie is completely normal." She frowned. "Too bad I can't remember much about when we did."

Randy put a hand her shoulder. "The past doesn't matter. Just think about the present and the future."

Nat raised an eyebrow. "When did you get so wise?" Randy smiled causing Nat to smile. "When I asked you out, maybe I should start asking people mores often." Nat stood up and punched his arm. "Don't joke like that."

At that moment, Sae came back, a smile on her face. She handed Randy a blue, green, and purple ice cream while giving Nat Cookies 'n Creme. "Congratulations!" Nat blushed and, while holding her ice cream in one hand, pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll pay!" Randy pulled out his twenty dollar bill and put it on the counter at the some time as Nat. The teen raised and eyebrow, "You don't have to pay, I was the one who brought you here."

"Yeah, but I feel like I owe you." Nat sighed. "I'm paying."

Randy shook his head, a stubborn look on his face. They looked at each other, daring the other to put their money.

Sae sighed and shook her head, pieces of hair falling from her messy bun. "Don't worry about paying. It's on the house."

The two teens stopped their staring contest and opened their mouths to protest. "Don't worry. I know what today is and I might of overheard something about my Nat getting asked out." Nat blushed again. "Thanks, Sae."

The old women winked. "Anything for you."

XXXXX

"Thanks for today..." Nat tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. That was when Randy noticed that she had bangs that always gave her a childlike face. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you on Thursday?" Her hot breath hit his cheek making him gulp loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Nat pulled back, her hand on the doorknob. She opened the door not before throwing Randy a wink. "You have ice cream on your nose." She went in, leaving Randy rubbing at his nose in embarrassment.

XXXXX

"I can't do it!"

Howard rolled his eyes and paused his game. "You waited at least four weeks to do this and now you're telling me you can't do it?! You already did the hard part."

Randy tugged at his red buttonup shirt in embarrassment. "I meant, I can't comb my hair..." Howard laughed. "You could have asked for help, shoob."

Howard stood up and walked over to Randy before jumping on his back and grabbed the comb. He tugged hard at the comb, forcing it to move and causing Randy to hiss in pain. "I would like to keep my hair!"

Howard smirked and tugged harder. "I know!" He pulled the comb out along with a chuck of hair. "My job is done." Randy rubbed his head. "Thanks for that!" Howard completely ignored the sarcasm and pushed his friend towards the door.

"The flowers you wanted me to get are on the counter!" He slammed the door on Randy's nose causing the purple haired boy to hiss in pain. The sounds of punching could be heard behind the door. "Okay..."

Randy looked at the clock next to his door and gasped. "I'm late!" He raced down the stairs and grabbed the flowers of the counter before throwing on the Ninja Mask and hopped onto the roofs of houses to get to Nat's.

He found her house and dropped down so that he was out of sight from anyone watching from their houses and pulled the mask off before walking up to the door and rung the doorbell.

He stuffed the mask in his pocket and whistled. "Daron! I thi-" A boy opened the door and narrowed his eyes. "You're not the pizza guy."

"I'm here to take Nat out." The boy rolled his eyes and widened the door. "Bratty Natty, your boyfriend is here!"

Nat sat up from the couch, her cheeks flushing. "Don't call me that, Smith!" She smacked the boy -Smith- in the back of the head. She put her hands over cheeks and waited for them to cool.

"Randy meet my cousin, Smith. Smith meet my date, Randy." Smith had dark chocolate brown hair and grey eyes.

Randy smiled at Nat. She was wearing a gray Mickey Mouse sweater that ended mid-thigh and jeggings with gray McKicks.

Randy pulled out the flowers from behind his back and handed them to Nat. "I got those for you..." She smiled brightly and walked back into the house, probably to put them in a vase.

Nat come back to the door, her wallet in her hand. "Tell Mom I'm going out!" She pulled Randy away from the door and down the steps. They heard a loud slam and jumped slightly.

"He doesn't like Norrisville..." Nat frowned, her eyes glazing over. "Why?" Nat shrugged than smiled.

"I'll race to the movies theaters!" She started to run causing Randy to shout in protest before starting to run also.

They came to the movies and stopped. "I won!" Nat looked at Randy, who was panting heavily. "You're not tired?" She laughed and shook her head.

Nat walked up the the ticket stand **(I don't know what it's called...) **and looked at the movies. "Want to watch Muppets or Maleficent?" She glanced at Randy, who was still huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf.

"You need to work out more." She looked back at the teen behind the counter. "Two adult tickets to Maleficent." The girl nodded.

"That will be $18.50." Nat nodded and pulled out her wallet. She pulled a twenty dollar bill out as something else fell out. She blushed as Randy walked up to her side. She covered his eyes with one hand and slipped the item into her shoes.

The girl that was getting their tickets laughed. "Siblings?" Nat nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. "Thanks..." Pulling her hand away from his face, she grabbed the tickets and rushed into the theaters.

Randy chased after her. "You okay?" She smiled. "I'm peachy!" She walked up to the ticket ripper and handed him their tickets. "It was just a prank, a very embarrassing prank..."

"Will you tell me about?" Nat walked to the food counter. "Yeah," Randy raised an eyebrow. "Later." He pouted.

"A pack of gummy bears, a small popcorn, a sprite and..." She looked towards Randy, asking a silent question. "...McSquiddles." He looked at the menu, nodding to himself.

"That's will be $5.00." Randy pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it the guy behind the counter. The guy went to get their snacks so Nat and Randy were left alone.

"So..." He squinted his eyes like he was trying to read her from a distance. "Want to talk about the prank?"

Nat laughed and took the snacks from the guy behind the counter.

"Um, no."

XXXXX

"Tonight was great. Thanks." Nat tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a crooked smile on her face. Randy smiled back. "I thought so too."

Nat leaned forward and connected their lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair while he placed his hands on her waist, running his hand up and down her spine. He pulled her closer before letting her go to take a breath.

"Wow, that was something." Nat shivered and ran a hand through her hair. "Do you want to hear about the prank?" Randy nodded, curiosity clouding his face.

She pulled something out of her shoe and placed it in his hand. "My older brother and sister like to pull small but embarrassing pranks on me." Randy looked into his hands in blushed. "Is this..."

"A condom? Yes."

"Where did they even get this?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Probably got it from a gas station." _How is she so calm about this? _

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Randy nodded and handed the condom back. "Sorry if that was awkward..."

Randy rubbed his head. "Well it was going to be awkward but it wasn't that bad." She smiled and leaned to kiss him again.

XXXXX

"So, how was it?" Nat raised an eyebrow before pointing at Daron and Darla. "You two know exactly how it went when you planted this-" She tossed the condom at them. "In my wallet."

The two burst out laughing. "It's not funny! I was so embarrassed!" She threw herself in between them, who were still laughing their butts off. "That's the whole point!" Darla managed to say between laughs.

She rolled her eyes, Alex walked in with their one-year-old cousin. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to put Khloé to sleep!" Adam walked in after that with a bottle that was labeled 'Khloé'.

"I'll shut up when you two stop playing video games at _four in the morning_!" Daron yelled. Nat sat up and grabbed Khloé, who was yelling her little head off.

"What's wrong, baby?" She rocked the baby gently. Khloé was still crying but not as hard as before. She walked into a room where there was a piano and a crib. Nat placed Khloé in the crib and gave her the bottle sitting next to her bear.

"I need to tell you that I haven't played since I was eleven..." She sat down on the bench in front of piano.

**_(Shouldn't Come Back by Demi Lovato)_**

**_See you calling again_**

**_I don't wanna pick up, no-oh_**

**_I've been laying in bed_**

**_Probably thinking too much, oh-oh_**

**_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_**

**_I don't reply, you know the reason why_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_**

**_Tired of being so sad,_**

**_Tired of getting so mad, baby_**

**_Stop right now,_**

**_You'll only let me down, oh-oh_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_**

**_Trying not to forget,_**

**_Should be easier than this oh-oh_**

**_And all the birthdays you've missed_**

**_I was only a kid oh-oh_**

**_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_**

**_I don't reply,_**

**_You know the reason why_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_**

**_Tired of being so sad,_**

**_Tired of getting so mad, baby_**

**_Stop right now,_**

**_You'll only let me down, oh-oh_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_**

**_To me_**

**_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_**

**_Tired of being so sad,_**

**_I'm tired of getting so mad, baby_**

**_Stop right now,_**

**_You'll only let me down, oh-oh_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back_**

**_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_**

**__****_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_**

Nat put her head on the piano, taking deep breaths. She rubbed at her eyes and got up, quietly. She looked into the crib and saw Khloé sleeping, a trail of milk running down her chin.

She leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well." Nat straighten and headed towards the door. She closed the door quietly and saw her siblings laying next to the door. "He really is changing you."

Nat sat down in front of all of them. "It was only one date. We can't prove that right away." Adam looked at her. "You haven't played since we-" He pointed at himself then Alex. "Were four. We can't even remember that well."

"Maybe it's just being back in Norrisville." Alex looked up as well. "We recorded it. Is that okay?" Nat smiled. "When have you ever done anything with my permission?"

She widened her arms. "Come give me a hug." The twins came and gave her a hug. "Don't ever think that as you get older I won't care as much. I love you guys as much as there is stars in the sky."

Nat ruffled their hair and looked at her older siblings. "I love you guys too. I looked up to you since I was old enough to understand what was going on."

"Who was that song about?" Nat looked at Daron, who was clenching his fist so hard that it was turning white. "Dad. The song was about Dad."

Darla got up. "Time to go to bed." The twins groaned before giving Nat a quick kiss on the cheek. "Why would you say Dad shouldn't come back?"

"Daron, it's been seven years! If Dad was going back he should have done it when I still cared!" She threw her hands up. "He doesn't care anymore! If he did, we would have gotten a call or at least a damn text!" Her voice was gradual raising and she noticed that.

"I'm going to bed." Her voice now a tense whisper.

* * *

**The next chapter will have lots of Shadow, McFist, and the Sorcerer! I know that in the summary I mentioned that Nat will look and behave like one of Randy's and Howard's old best friends and the similarities will start in Chapter 13.**

**Shadow/Nat: You better do it! **


	12. Training

**My twelfth chapter is HEREEE! I don't own RC:9GN!**

**The song for this story is Additive by Royal Republic! (Which I don't own...)**

* * *

Shadow cracked an eye open and frowned. She stood up, heading towards Randy, and snatched his phone away. "You are suppose to be mediating! Not playing-" She paused to look at the screen and made a noise of disapproval. "Grave Punchers 3!"

She sighed. "Know what? How about we just get into starting your training?" Randy stood up quickly, knowing Shadow wasn't afraid to attack him while he was sitting down.

"Start doing twenty backflips than ended with a split." Randy did as she asked and came to her side. "We are going to attempt to get you to stay in Ninja Rage longer than you usually do." Her eyes changed from black with red flecks to red with black flecks.

"How do you get into Ninja Rage?"

Randy closed his eyes, as if he was imaging it. "I get into Ninja Rage by imagining a burst of energy is surrounding me." Shadow smiled. "What happens when you get out of Ninja Rage?"

"I feel like the heat becomes unbearable and I just let it go or I get snapped out of it." She nodded and created a fireball, which she threw up and hit it with her head like a soccer ball causing it to disappear. "You can't let the flame control you. It's a part of the Ninja Suit and I'm sure you can control that."

Her eyes changed to blue with black flecks as a snowball formed in her hand. "This is Ninja Cool. It's, in case you haven't noticed, the opposite of Ninja Rage." Her eyes returned to normal as she tossed the snowball to Randy, who caught it and admired it.

"You up for a challenge?" When Randy nodded she explained. "I want you to get into Ninja Rage and melt that snowball for an hour." She pulled out his phone and waited to start the timer. "And go!" Shadow started the timer and crossed her arms as Randy immediately went into Ninja Rage.

"Just think of spreading the energy evenly onto each part of your body." Randy made a face causing her to shake her head. "It's like making a sandwich, you want to make sure everything is evenly placed so that you don't put too much or too little."

The ball melt at a constant rate and by the time the hour was up, Randy only had a puddle to show for it. "Just keep practicing that and it will get easier to do." She smirked at him.

"What to try play a game of Fire and Ice?" She created a fireball and spun it on her middle finger while Randy gave her a confused look. "It's sort of like basketball except that we would be sparring in Ninja Rage or Ninja Cool while having a fire or snow ball in our hands and then we try and shoot."

The Ninja smiled. "Prepare to get your ass handed to you!" Shadow smirked and created to ice basketball goal. She tossed the fireball at Randy, who got into Ninja Rage, and created another fireball.

They both got into a fighting stance. Randy drew his sword, which was covered in fire and waved it at Shadow. She created three Ice Ninja Throwing Rings and throw it at Randy causing him to slice them in half.

She then created an ice Sai and spin it tauntingly. "Remember, we aren't trying to burn down the whole forest." He smirked. "I was going to say the same thing."

Randy dove forward to stab her while she threw up her fireball and did a backflip to avoid it. The fireball landed in her palm. "I meant to ask you, why did you stop shouting out your attacks?"

Randy shrugged and avoided the kick sent his way. "I guess I just got distracted..."

She threw her sai at him and when he sliced it in half, she flipped over him and tripped him. "Distraction can be your downfall." She pointed the sword she just created at his heart.

"You're dead." Randy groaned. "How come you're so honkin' unstoppable?!"

Shadow smiled and gave him a hand to help him up. "I'm not unstoppable, just really, really hard to beat. Anyway, have you been in the Nomicon lately?" Randy took her hand and she pulled him up.

"No..."

"You need to learn new strategies, like if you had just dodges the sai, I wouldn't have landed directly behind you and you could have had a better chance of surprising me."

Randy gaped. "Have I ever told you that you are _the cheese_?" Shadow shrugged. "No but it would be nice to here it more often..." _  
_

Howard ran into the clearing, an upset look on his face. "Ninja, Shadow, there's a monster attacking Greg's Game Hole!"

Randy pushed Shadow to the side, his eyes widening. "No! Not Greg's Game Hole!" Shadow grabbed his scarf and pulled him towards her face. "There won't be a Greg's Game Hole if you shut up and hurry up!"

Randy grabbed a smokebomb and pulled Shadow to his side. "Smokebomb!" He threw it down.

XXXXX

"What the juice, Howard?!"

Shadow frowned at the the fans surrounding them as Randy continued to scold Howard for lying to them. It turned out there was no monster at all and Howard had made a bet with Bash that he could get the Ninja to Greg's Game Hole and somehow it spread through the school.

"Ninja, it's useless. He'll do it again." Randy sighed just as Heidi came up to them, a maroon and red hat on her head that had a camera attached to it.

"Hey N-Ville! Thanks to usually useless brother, Howard, we finally get to interview the Ninja and his partner-in-stopping-crime! We had all of Norrisville submit questions to ask you and I handpicked the ones I thought were the best! Here we go!"

Heidi pulled out a plastic bag that looked like it was filled with about five slips of paper. "Do you remember doing that, cause I don't..." Randy smiled. "Of course, I remember."

Her eyebrow twitched. "And you didn't tell me?!" Randy shrugged.

"First question: Are you dating?" The two heroes looked at each other than spoke in unison. "No!" Shadow made a "Move on" motion with her hand. "Second question: What's your name?"

"Shadow."

"Third question: What's your favorite color?" Heidi pointed at the teens. "His is tyrain purple." Randy nodded his head to conform it. "Hers is blood red."

"Fourth question: If you aren't dating each other, who are you dating?" Shadow shook her head. "We can't give out any names but yes we both are off the market."

"Fifth and final question: What is your honest opinion about each other?"

They both brightened at the question. "Shadow was and still is a major pain in my ass but the greatest a boy could ask for. She is funny, smart, cunning, and most importantly, she's honest. She not afraid to tell me that I'm doing something wrong and will take time out to help me."

"The Ninja is the most brattiest, egotistic, self centered person I have ever known but like him he is one the greatest person you could ever meet. He wouldn't really be him if he wasn't all the things he is and I am proud to be his partner."

Heidi smiled, tears shining in her eyes. "Well I hope that answered all your questions. See ya later!"

Shadow frowned and looked behind her, twisting her body slightly. "Ninja, duck!"

Randy ducked as a blade flew over his head and stuck itself in the side of Greg's Game Hole. "You have to teach me that!" The crowd exploded into chaos as Randy rubbed his head.

A blade flew towards Shadow, causing her catch it in midair. Three RoboNinjas pushed through the crowd. The one leading was scratched up and looked older than the other two.

Randy glazed at the robots. "How about we both take the one in front and then we split up when that one is defeated?" Shadow drew a bow and arrow. "How about you use the Earth Attack?"

Randy tapped his chin. "I never thought about that..." Shadow rolled her eyes and shot an arrow, which the robot caught. "How did I know that's what you would say?" She threw her bow up and it disappeared with the arrows.

She drew a sword and ran towards the robot in front and sliced at it.

"Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor, to stop your..." He paused a sign that he didn't know the word. _How come that still gets to me? _"Foes." Shadow flipped off a robot and landed on another. "Foes and hold them back, harness the soil for an Earth Attack. Times are getting tight, so give me a hand, to win this fight, I need warriors of sand."

Two figures grew from the ground and formed to identical Ninjas. Shadow sliced the head off the first robot and when it didn't fall down, she panicked. "Why is this robot still moving?!" She dodged the sword that it swung her way and looked to see the Ninja gawking over his success with the Earth Attack.

"I would like some help!"

Randy looked up and saw the headless robot grab Shadow, a blade glistening in it's hand. He pulled out a throwing star. "Ninja Throwing Star!" He threw the star causing it to hit the blade out of the RoboNinja's hand.

Shadow grabbed the robots and twisted around so that the arm broke off. She then slide under the robot and ripped off a leg before she picked up her sword and sliced it in half.

She looked at Randy and wiped sweat off her brow. "The rest are yours." The teen stepped back, dodging the fist throw her way. "Well?! Hurry up!" Randy took the hint, which was quite obvious. He ran forward, drawing his sword as he did. The two Sandjas followed his lead and drew their own swords.

Randy jumped up and sliced the next robot in half. The robot fell before getting up with effort. He heard Shadow mutter something under her breath about "Staying down." causing him to momentarily be distracted and get hit in the face.

He staggered back and pulled up his mask to show his mouth and spit out blood. "Killer right hook..." He pulled the mask down and went into Ninja Rage as the Sandjas defeated their robot and watched their creator at work.

Randy lifted a fist that was engulfed in flames. "But I think I have a better one!" Randy drew his fist and punched the robot causing the head to lead in front of Shadow, who bent down and peered at the metal workings.

She dung her hand and pulled out a memory chip labeled "Ninja" and shook her head. The robot paused before dropping to the ground. "What th-" Shadow threw the chip down the ground and crushed it.

Shadow's eyes turned entirely red as she made hand motions and created a dragon made of flames. The robots melted on impact. "I hope that was all the information that McFist had on your fighting skills because I don't want to fight anymore robots like that..."

Randy nodded in agreement and drew Shadow to his side. He grabbed a red ball. "Smokebomb!" He threw it down causing the two to be engulfed in smoke and when it cleared, there was no sign of them.

XXXXX

"Bring me Natalie!"

McFist pounded both of his fist on his desk like a child causing Viceroy to roll his eyes in annoyance. "Why don't you try using your connections to get her here?"

The blonde man gave Viceroy a blank look. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" The scientist once again rolled his eyes. "You're her uncle. Get Anna to arrange a meeting and you can have her here without the stupid Ninja destroying anymore of my precious robot."

He paused for a second as if he was thinking something over before adding "It would also save money..."

McFist's eyes light up. "Get Anna on the phone!" Viceroy rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone before pushing two on speed dail. "How hard was that? After this, my plan-"

"MY PLAN!"

Viceroy continued around the interruption. "Will be set in motion!" The scientist rubbed his palms togethor.

"How you like them apples, Ninja?"

* * *

**I am so glad this chapter is over! I don't really like it as much as the others so I would like your opinion on it. **


	13. Riddles

**I am so sorry for being gone so long but I had summer plans and took a trip to my grandma's (who didn't have internet) house! But anyway, this chapter will involve a hickey or two, so don't be surprise if I mention that! Also try and find out the mention of NomiRandy! **

**I don't own RC:9GN!**

* * *

Nat slipped into the room, her eyebrows raised at the half naked boys on the floor, their eyes glued to the TV. "It's too bad that the Ninja is 'off the market', I would love to be _that _girl." Randy looked up momentarily causing him to drop his controller when he saw Nat watching them. Howard let out a laugh and killed him causing the other boy to shout.

"Dude, that's cheating!"

Nat sat next to Randy, her smile widening. "It's not Howard's fault you got distracted by me watching you two playing video games in your underwear... Wait, why are you even in your underwear?" He started to stutter causing her to lean forward and kiss his flushed cheek before giving Howard a high-five.

The teen started another game as Nat switched her body position so that she was laying down on her stomach. "Why are you here again?"

She closed her eyes, pausing before answering his question, her voice hoarse. "Randy wanted a copy of the interview Heidi do with the Ninja and Shadow." She rolled onto her side so that her back was pressed against Randy's arm.

Nat pulled out her phone and entered the passcode. "Why is your passcode 'Randy'?" She blushed. "My brothers figured out the other and I knew they wouldn't guess 'Randy'..."

She went to MeTube and gave the phone to Randy. "You don't even have to search anything, the video is the most popular thing on there! It has at least six hundred comments and is multi-language..." She placed her head in her crossed arms.

"I'm tired..."

Randy rubbed her arm. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Nat sat up, her back still pressed against his arm. "It's too far!" Howard waved a hand at her whining. "Sleep on Cunningham's bed."

Nat twisted her head and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth slightly in concentration, her eyes locked on sapphire ones. The teen, who's bed was on the line, shrugged and pointed at it, signaling that he didn't care.

She got up and walked to the stairs. She started to climb but fell half way up, she fell. "Last time I take an all-nighter..." Nat started to climb, this time making it to the top and flopping down and falling asleep.

XXXXX

_Nat woke up at the sound of her window slamming shut. Sitting next to her window, his eyes shut on her, was Randy in his Ninja Suit. Moonlight drifted through her window making his eyes seem lighter in the darkness. _

_"You can take your suit off, I don't like it on when I'm around you." She covered her mouth with both her hands. I didn't mean to say that..._

_He stood up, taking the mask off as he made his way to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bed. She stood up in front of him, her head cocked to the side in confusion. _

_She looked at his eyes. One was ruby red and the other was sapphire blue. "Your eyes are pretty. What happened to them?"_

_She pulled her out of his when he didn't answer, scowling at his smirk. "Hello...? Anyone in there?" _

_Randy shook his head before grabbing her hand again, pulling her closer then releasing the hand before looking at her. "Sorry for the scare." _

_Nat smiled. "Eh, it's fine... Besides it'll take more than that to scare me." He smiled back and snaked his hand around her waist, turning slightly and pushing her into the space between her bed and dresser. _

_He put his head in the crook of her neck. She felt his lips pepper kisses up and down her neck before stopping and biting the area where her pulse is. She shivered and pushed him away slightly, her breath hitched. _

_"Wha-" He kissed her enough to bruise. She pulled him closer and-_

XXXXX

Nat sat up quickly and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She pushed herself off of the bed. She released a scream when she fell from the top bunk of Randy's bunk bed.

"Ow..."

Randy paused the game and looked at his friend, who was sitting up rubbing her stomach. "Are you okay?"

She blushed at both boys's stares and stood up. "I'm fine!" She stretched and pulled down her shirt, a bruise already forming in the spot he bite. She shivered and leaned closer to the mirror.

"What the juice?!"

Nat shrieked slightly and fell backwards, her shirt going back to cover the mark. "I ca-" A sigh escaped her lips as she saw that Randy still had his eyes glued to the TV screen.

The teen sat in between both boys, her foot tapping nervously. "I can talk about anything with you guys, right?" Howard grunted his confirmation while Randy nodded. _This two are almost total opposites by the way they act and yet they're still friends. _

She frowned slightly before bursting. "I know Randy's the Ninja and Howard has a crush on Debbie Kang!"

Both boys stared at her in shock while her cheeks grew red. "Why would you say that?!" She held up a hand to stop their chatter. "Now that I got that off my chest, I can tell you that I had a really weird dream that came true."

Howard raised both his eyebrows, his eyes meeting Randy's. "How was it weird and what do you mean it came true?" She blushed, rubbing her neck before telling them about the dream.

She pulled her shirt and Randy blushed, poking at the mark slightly. "I think it had something to do with the dream but it could have happened if someone gave it to me while I was sleeping."

Both boys shook their head and she let out a sigh. "Good..."

The redhead smirked, putting an arm around her, he spoke. "There is a way we could see if it's Cunningham's..." The couple crossed their arms. "And how will we do that?" They asked in unison.

"You bite her again!"

Nat raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What kind of idea is that?! What if he doesn't do it right and I end up having multiple hickeys on my neck! No thanks!" Randy pulled a book off his dresser.

"Or we could just ask the Nomicon?" He held up it up and Nat smiled. "Nice designs..." She looked at Howard, a smirk dancing on her face. "I like Randy's idea!"

He nodded and shloomped into the Nomicon, drool already running down his chin. "That's gross!" She tapped his head before looking at Howard. "Do you have a marker?"

Howard pulled out a marker, shaking his head. "It's useless, I've tried hundreds of times but I can never do it!" She popped off the top and placed it in between her teeth and leaned over Randy.

She wrote in big letters "SHOOB" then drew a mustache on his lip before giving him a little goatee. She drew a thick line in between his eyebrows and pulled away to look at her work. "It's missing something..." She looked around before spotting a red marker.

She quickly grabbed it and started to put little red dots on his face. "Pimples!" She took the top out of her mouth and stared at it. "Is this mine?" Howard nodded and she put the top on before stuffing it in her pocket and tossing the red market into the cup on Randy's desk.

It landed in perfectly and Nat cheered as Randy woke up. "Why are you so happy?" She smiled and waved him off. "What did the book say?"

"I asked you first!"

"But my question is more important!"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It said, 'Ninjas and Chesires are vulnerable to possession'. It didn't do much good to our current issue but it might help with a future one..."

She nodded before pulling her hair out of it's ponytail and rearranging it so that the hickey was covered. "I'm going home. See ya later!"

Nat walked out of the room leaving both boys frowning at her.

XXXXX

"Have you noticed yet?" Randy looked at Howard. "What do you mean?" He frowned. "She reminds me of Zoey. Always tells other peoples' secrets before she tells her own, when she's nervous she bites her lip and taps her foot, she also hate the color pink and dresses but is fine with skirts."

Randy shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything." The redhead sighed. "They both have the same first name." The blue eyed boy sat down, still shaking his head. "Still doesn't prove anything!"

XXXXX

"I love winter!" Nat smiled as a snowflake landed on her nose. "The snowmen, hot chocolate, snuggling with someone you love! It's awesome!" She twirled slightly before looking at Randy, a playful smirk on her face.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

He blushed and started to stutter as she laughed. "Chill, RC! I was just joking." Nat walked ahead of them and pointed to the limo next to her. "See ya later! I have to talk to Uncle Hannibal."

She waved at the two before stepping in the car, her hair blowing into her eyes. Randy hurried to catch up with her, his hand grabbing hers. "Do you need me to go with you?" He meant with the Ninja Suit on of course.

She gave him a lopsided smile, her cheeks flushing from the cold. "Don't worry about me! I'm still his niece. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay," He took off his hat and placed it on her head. "Keep it. It's cold out here." She nodded and adjust it a bit before kissing his cheek.

She looked into the limo and groaned slightly. "Besides, if Uncle Hannibal doesn't get to me, Bash will." She stepped in, waving slightly as her hand slipped out of his.

XXXXX

"Do you know who the Ninja is?"

Hannibal McFist had always been someone who got straight to the point. Nat frowned slightly, her arms crossed over her chest. "What if I do?"

McFist leaned forward, his palms flat against his desk. "You would tell your dear uncle, right?" She smiled slightly and shook her head. "If I promised I wouldn't tell than I won't tell."

He leaned back into his seat, his hand already going to push a purple button. Her eyes flashed electric blue for a second before going back to normal. "Who is the Ninja?"

Nat uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter like she was talking to someone important... Like the President. "The Ninja is-"

She pulled the trashcan next to his desk to her mouth and emptied her stomach and some blood.

McFist sighed and waved his hand in dismissal. _If she has a strong will, she will throw up to stop herself from speaking..._

"Go home, get some water and food, then rest. Okay?" She nodded and got up on shaky legs.

XXXXX

Nat slept peaceful, a glass of milk on her dresser and a chocolate-chip cookie in her hand. She was unaware of the person in her room, watching her sleep and still didn't know when the figure walked up and caressed her face.

"Dear child, you'll make the most perfect host." She moved her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead before she turned into smoke and went up Nat's nose.

Her nose twitched and she sneezed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before standing up and looking on the mirror. Her eyes were now a red-orange color.

She gave herself a lopsided smile before touching her cheek. "Splendid!"


	14. Yami no Seishin

**So here is my fourteenth chapter for Beyond Addiction and after this chapter expect some real craziness... I don't own Randy Cunningham! Disney XD does!**

* * *

_Randy sat onto of a hill, lavenders were scattered along the bright green grass as the wind made his hair messier than it usually was and the sun warmed him up. His sapphire blue eyes were locked on the two children that were using sticks as swords._

_He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see happy emerald green eyes. Nat sat down next to him, her eyes locked on the brown-haired, green-eyed girl and the purple-haired, blue-eyed boy. _

_"Who are they?" He looked down at his hand, noticing he had a ring on his finger. She laced her fingers through his and he noticed she had on an emerald ring that clanged with his. _

_"The boy was me when I was younger..." She squinted her eyes. "Is that a gap I see in between your teeth?" He blushed and nodded. "And the girl was one of my best friends, Zoey." _

_She put her head on his shoulder, a frown taking the place of her smile. "Was? What happened to her?" He laid down on the grass, she stood sitting up, staring down at him. He picked a flower next to him and placed it behind her ear. She did the same thing with him. _

_She then laid down with him, her head on his shoulder, their laced fingers in between them. "On the day of her father's funeral, her family up and left without telling anyone but close family members where they were going." _

_Nat made a noise of disapproval and sat up slightly before leaning down and kissing him softly. "You know, people usually have four to seven dreams in one night but can remember ninety percent of them." _

_He looked at her in confusion. "What does that have to do with this?" She smiled, her mouth releasing a small laugh at his dumbfounded look. "Don't ruin this one with the past." _

_She stood up and pulled him up. When he stood up completely, she fell on her bottom. He laughed lightly before helping her up. They walked down the hill towards one of the few trees around the bottom of the hill._

_There was a park bench hidden in between two oak trees. "I wonder this place is actually in Norrisville." He sat down next to her. "It is. I'll have to take you one day, it's super bruce during the spring." _

_She he gave him a sideways smile and turned to see younger Randy get tackled to the ground. _

_"Nat..." _

_She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "I just feel like I need to tell you that I-" _

XXXXX

Randy groaned as he got up, slamming his hand on the snooze button before climbing down his bunk bed and getting ready for school.

_What the juice was I going to tell her?_

XXXXX

A couple of minutes later, he stood in against Nat's locker, his fingers laced together in anticipation. "Hey Randy!"

He turned only to have soft lips on his. He pulled away with a dazed look on his face. "What was that for?" She cocked her head to the side, one eyebrow raised. "I can't kiss my boyfriend."

Randy blinked twice in surprise. "Boyfriend...?" She frowned, crossing her arms with both eyebrows drawn down into a "v". Her stance radiated disapproval.

"I mean, we do all that couple-ly stuff and kiss so... why not make it offical?" The floor sudden become very interesting.

He grinned, exposing his teeth before slunging an arm over her shoulder. "You just caught me by surprise... I guess we could try titles." Something around her wrist caught his attention. "When did you get that?"

She lifted her wrist to expose a black, gold and gray feather inked around her wrist. "You mean you just noticed it?" He nodded. "I've had this for months."

Nat pulled her sleeve up and waved at Howard, who was walking towards them. "Aww, you two are so cute." He paused for a moment. "And it makes me want to barf." They rolled their eyes at his laughter.

Randy slipped his arm off her shoulders and decided to hold her hand. She brought her arm up and sneezed before letting out a string of coughs. "I'm sorry Howard but I'm allergic to stupidity."

He raised an eyebrow at her smirk before shaking his head. "Cunningham's cockiness is rubbing off on you." That caused him to protest. "It's not cockiness! It's... Positivity." She snickered. "Or maybe it's his big ego."

"Really! You too? That's wonk!"

Running her thumb over the top of his hand, she laughed and pulled him down the hall to their first period.

XXXXX

Lunch come quickly for the trio and soon they were sitting with Theresa.

Nat sat down, her face red in anger. She quickly began scarfing her sandwich down before it was gone. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed the last bit of it and her eyes widened, her fingers probing her lips. "I'm a moron." Her voice was muffled slightly as she flipped the bag over and looked at the name on it. "Holy crap, I am a moron."

She started breathing heavily, coughs coming out on occasion. "Do you need some water?" She took a deep breath. "No, I-" She coughed loudly and grabbed the piece of paper Theresa gave her.

"What are you doing? Paper doesn't help her!"

"Randy, she needs to tell us what's wrong before we can do anything." She wrote quickly, stopping to cough. "I accidently grabbed my brother's lunch. It had a peanut butter sandwich and I'm allergic to peanut butter." She read before looking at the girl, who was now gasping for breath.

"You're having an allergic reaction?! Right now?!" Dispite the breathing issues she was having, she still managed to shot Howard a look. Theresa pointed to the door. "Well, go get the nurse!"

She got up and in a matter of seconds, she was back with a glass of water. They got up when she came back, not before looking at Nat in concern. "Those two would do anything for you." Nat at frowned the water and took deeper breaths, stilling coughing.

XXXXX

A couple minutes, the nurse showed with an EPIpen and Howard and Randy. She scanned her eyes over the room before resting on Nat. "Is that her?"

"Yeah."

She moved quickly, pushing students away before stopping behind her. "Please step back." They did as she commanded, everyone's now on them. Nat sat up, her lips taking on a angry red rash.

"Are you sure it was peanut butter?" Nat shot her the same look as Howard. The nurse nodded and put the EPIpen in her thigh. When the effects didn't happen the nurse took out her phone and tossed at Randy.

"Call 911."

He did and started speaking a rushed tone as Nat started to choke and soon passed out. She would have fell to the ground if it weren't for her brother, who watched in horror as his sister stopped breathing.

XXXXX

_Loud laughter surrounded her and grew louder every second. Blood flowed freely from her ears and she covered them, which did nothing but make it louder._

_"Shut up!" Her voice pushed past her raw throat. "Why don't you give up?" The laughter stopped and she slid down onto her knees. Her hands were taken away from her ears and a hand slapped her face. _

_Her head snapped back on impact. "Come on, Nat. You know you want to..." The girl kicked her and she fell over. Nat rolled over and spat blood out on the ground. "You look down on me." _

_"Yes, I do." _

_"And underestimate me." She stood up slowly, wobbling as she took a step towards the girl. "I won't give up because you want me to. I'm better than that, Yami no Seishin*. You should know that." _

_The girls glared at each other before Yami no Seishin drew her fist back and punched her. "You don't know anything, you stupid neinu*. I'm just doing what is tradition." She spat on the ground. "And I told you to call me Yami*." _

_"You know what would happen if I let you connect with me, Yami." She said the girl's name mockingly as her hand rubbed the bruise forming on her cheek."_

_"You know what would happen..." Yami mocked as the room grew brighter. "You know I'll get what I want because you're weak." _

_Nat laughed. "I'd love to see you try, rokudenashi*." They glared at each other before Yami disappeared in smoke._

XXXXX

White blinded Nat as soon as she woke up. Her older siblings were each on one side if her bed side.

Daron grabbed her hand tightly, shaking his head. "You're so stupid and forgetful sometimes... You know that?" She cracked a smile as she spoke back in a hoarse voice. "I try." He clenched her hand even tighter.

"Well don't." She snapped her eyes to her older sister, Darla, who was furious. She felt tears slid down her face as she felt a pain in her wrist. She looked down to the the gray feather slowly turn white.

"I'm such a baka." She muttered going to mess up her hair. Darla grabbed her hand once she started pulling at her bangs. "Yes, you are a baka but somehow, you are a smart baka. So who cares if you make one mistake when you have a lifetime more to go through."

She shook her head. "It's not about that, it's about something else. I should have told you before..." She looked out the window. "She's back and she's winning."

"What do you mean she's winning? You beat her last time without any help."

Nat slipped her hands out of theirs. "That was different. First of all, I was seven and second, I used the anger and sadness of Dad's death against her."

"It's because of that Randy kid that you're losing, isn't it?" She nodded, still not looking at them. "Well until this stupid test is over, you need to stay as far away from him as possible."

She sighed. "I guess you're right... I'll start tomorrow." She leaned back, her eyes fluttering close and, as she expected, meet her nightmares.

* * *

**So I want to say that I'll be trying to get more descriptive with this story and please tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Definitions:**

***Yami no Seishin: Spirit of Darkness**

***Neinu: B**ch**

***Yami: Darkness**

***Rokudenashi: Asshole**


End file.
